


A Bat Reaches for the Light

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Olicity Fandom
Genre: Bruce Wayne is awesome, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Friendships, F/M, Felicity is tired of Oliver's crap, Fluff and Angst, More tags as I think of them., Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oliver being an idiot, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver sleeps with Isabel and tells Felicity that nonsense.  Felicity meets Bruce Wayne, Felicity decides that if Oliver wants no relationship that is what he will get.  The first chapter is a summary but things will improve.  This is for my good friend Vanessa.





	1. Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaelisamaza (varellanoemo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varellanoemo/gifts).



 

 

Chapter 1   Warning Sign

 

Warning Sign by Coldplay

 

A warning sign  
It came back to haunt me, and I realized  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
When you were an island to discover

 

 

 

“I think she can take the night off, don’t you?”

 

Isabel must pour salt in the wound.  Her prancing out of his room half undressed was clear enough without the final piecing statement.  Shock, hurt, devastation, and finally, with a shake of her head, resolution as she shakes her head with a “Whatever happens in Russia, stays in Russia.”  Turning around to walk away from him muttering “even if it makes no sense at all”, Felicity put up a wall as tall as Berlin. 

 

Their talk at the office when she asks, "Why her?" and he gives her that stupid answer but she still gives him one last chance to turn things around.  Instead, Oliver allows that to remain between them.  Knowing how much he hurt Felicity feels like a constant stabbing in his heart but he does it anyway.

 

That was a month ago.  One long, painful month ago where Felicity has been the perfect EA in the office and the amazing tech at the lair but he can feel the difference.  Not one babble or insinuation toward HIM.  If there was an ocean between them they would be closer.  Everyone else, except Isabel, is treated to the sunshine and warmth that is Felicity Smoak.  He is treated like a stranger, that is not even accurate because his visitors to the office get more warmth than he does.  Oh, she is polite and answers him in a pleasant voice but that is as far as she will go.  The touches – gone, the hugs when he comes back from a dangerous fight – gone, her offering to help patch him up – totally gone and she subtly but immediately moves when he puts a hand on her shoulder or touch her at all.

 

Roy seems to have benefitted from his removal.  One night several weeks ago, Felicity was talking about one of her comic book movies.

 

“Blonde, how about we go together?  Midnight showing of Spiderman, you, me, popcorn? Before you ask, I already got Thea approval for this.  Not only approval, she was very enthusiastic for me to invite you so ‘I don’t have to sit through another one’” Oliver’s ears perked up.  As soon as the team gives Felicity the word that the mission was a success, Felicity packs up and leaves. 

 

“Scarecrow, I am honored to be on the arm of such a hottie.  Yes, I am in." Oliver's jaw drops.  Is Felicity going out with Roy? Yes, he knows it is just friendly but she is still going and she called Roy hot.  What is with these nicknames?

 

“Okay, you wait for me tonight instead of going, okay?” Felicity gives Roy one of those bright smiles she no longer gifts him as she nods her head.

 

“Gear up” Oliver growls out louder and harsher than necessary.  Dig gives him a look but Felicity keeps her back toward him not reacting at all.  He hopes he finds someone to punch tonight hard.

 

He found someone to punch but not until several others kicked and punched him.  He was bloody and limping when he arrives back at the lair.  Watching Roy rush to change as Felicity smiles does not make the night any better. 

 

"Have fun.  You can tell Lyla and me all about it at lunch tomorrow." Dig yells at the pair as Roy holds out his arm and Felicity takes it giggling.  Giggling.  Wait, did Dig just say lunch with Lyla?  Is he the only person Felicity is avoiding but the answer to that is painfully obvious?

 

 

 

The cutting comments to Felicity become even worse after Russia.  His slip calling Felicity’s name as he released did not help.  Isabel already treated Felicity with barely concealed contempt but now she is more verbal and upfront about it. 

 

“I don’t know why you keep her, Oliver.  She is a terrible secretary,” Isabel spits out with her face scrunched angrily.

 

“Leave her alone, Isabel.  She is my EA, not yours.  As long as I am in this chair, she will be sitting outside that door.” Oliver replies with finality as he picks up the notes for the meeting they are attending. 

 

As though his life is not complex enough, today he has a meeting with Bruce Wayne.  Wayne and Oliver went to school together.   Friendly rivals would probably be the best description for their friendship.  They competed in sports, friendships, and girls.  It was about 50/50 in wins and losses between them.  Wayne as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and Oliver as the CEO of QC are negotiating a possible deal to work together on some research in their technology growth.

 

"Ready?" Oliver asks Felicity as he follows Isabel out of his office.  Picking up her tablet, Felicity nods her head walking toward the conference room.  Bruce is casually leaning on the table idly twirling a pen as they enter the room.  Ignoring both Isabel and him, Bruce walks up to Felicity holding out his hand.

 

“Bruce Wayne.” Speaking in his seductive businessman voice, Bruce kisses Felicity’s hand instead of shaking it.  Expecting Felicity to pull her hand away, he is shocked when a blush goes over her face down to the cutout on her dress.

 

“Felicity Smoak.” Sudden realization spreading over his face, Bruce smiles.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am so thrilled you will be part of the team working with our R&D deal.  Are you heading the team?” Seeing Felicity look down at the floor, a look of total confusion overtakes his face. “You are the same Felicity Smoak that Lucius tried to recruit from MIT, aren’t you?”

 

“She is Oliver’s secretary.  She is not and will not be doing anything more than getting coffee and she is terrible at that. Isabel Rochev.” Extending her hand and smiling a predatory smile, Isabel pours out her usual venom.

 

Giving her hand a very brief shake and then dropping it quickly, Bruce places his hand on Felicity’s back as he guides her to a seat and sits next to her.  Isabel is clearly unhappy with the development and Oliver frowns. 

 

Sitting on Felicity’s other side with Isabel sitting next to Bruce the meeting begins.  When Bruce starts talking about a watch that is a small computer Felicity listens attentively as she opens a page on her tablet.  Bruce looks down pointing to the screen.

 

“You made a computerized model of it but something is different.  What are these?” Felicity talks about battery life, components

 

“You are the same Felicity Smoak.  Why are you a secretary?  I’m sorry it that sounded rude but you would be VP of our R&D by now.  You should have chosen us, Ms. Smoak.” What the hell is Wayne doing?  Bad enough he has been flirting outrageously with Felicity but now he tries to steal her right in front of him?

 

“Felicity is more than an EA.  She helps me run the company.  She is a valuable employee of mine and I don’t really appreciate you trying to recruit her, Bruce.” Oliver is seething. 

 

“Oliver, Bruce is welcome to her.  Honestly, she won’t even make coffee.” Wayne’s eyebrows go up with her comment as Felicity looks down at the tablet clenching her hands. 

 

Wayne’s voice shatters the air as he replies, “We will gladly take her anytime she is ready.  I personally will negotiate a very lucrative deal for her.  I will offer her the position of head of this project right now.”

 

Isabel starts with “Take…” before Oliver slams his fist on the table with a loud, “Enough. Felicity is mine” as three sets of eyes turn toward him and he realizes how it sounded he adds, “my employee and my EA.” 

 

Not thinking or caring about the eventual consequences, he adds, “Isabel, I have told you many times that you have no control over my hiring. Should we continue with the reason for our meeting?”

 

Isabel's lowered brow, thin lips, and flared nostrils show her anger but she quickly puts on a mask and agrees.  Felicity is unusually quiet and Bruce gives a brief nod but Oliver notices his hand slip under the table.  What is Wayne doing?  Felicity gives him a grateful smile which makes his heart drop.

 

The meeting continues with Felicity adding nothing to the discussion but Bruce glances at her tablet.  Bruce glances at his watch mentioning it is past six.  After agreeing to continue tomorrow at 10 AM, the group breaks up.  Surprisingly Wayne follows Felicity to her desk.  Watching him through the glass in his office, he can’t hear what is said but he sees Wayne hand something to Felicity which she puts in her purse.

 

 

 

 

“You should go for it, Blondie.  You know you are hot and desirable so why not?” Felicity opens her mouth to respond.  As soon as she notices him, she shoots a look at Roy and starts talking about the mission.

 

That night, she is gone when they return from the mission.

 

Several days of meetings with Wayne finally end with both agreeing to put a contract together with their desires to see if they can reach an agreement.  Since Wayne left yesterday with a handshake, Oliver is surprised when he sees Wayne walk into the office at lunch time. 

 

“Wayne, I thought our business was concluded for the moment.  Did we have an appointment I was unaware of?”

 

“No, we have no appointment.  My appointment is with the lovely Felicity.” Wayne smiles down at her.  Felicity?  When did it change from Ms. Smoak to Felicity? 

 

“Oh.  What business would you have with my executive assistant, Bruce?” Leaning on the desk, Oliver barks at him as Wayne has the nerve to look amused.

 

"We have a lunch date," Wayne smirks at Oliver as he takes Felicity's hand in his.

 

What the hell is going on?

 

 

 


	2. You don't own me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Bruce start dating; Sara Lance comes into town; Oliver makes a decision that will cost him dearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to @magda1102 for the lovely art. She made different banners with different Bruce Waynes for your enjoyment and special thanks to @wherethereissmoak for doing a beta check for me.

 

Cry Me A River

Originally done by Ella Fitzgerald /but done by many artist. 

 

Cry Me A River

Oh! The damage is done so I guess I be leaving

You don’t have to say ,what you did

I already know, I found out from him

Now there’s just no chance

With you and me

There’ll never be

Don’t it make you sad about it?

  


Felicity left the office with Bruce Wayne and never looked back.  Her total obsession with Oliver Queen must end.   _Why she thought she could ever attract the playboy of Starling City is beyond her.  She can get the attention of the playboy from Gotham City.  For some reason, Bruce Wayne is interested in her, the IT geek, the Team Arrow tech girl, and it is time for her to get a reality check.  Bruce opens the door for her and she slides in._

 

“Tell me about Felicity Smoak,” Bruce says after sitting next to her in the back of the limo.

 

“Not much to tell.  I am a pretty average person.” Felicity smiles at Bruce as he shakes his head.

 

“Average? Felicity Smoak, the genius who graduated high school at age 16 to attend MIT with a full scholarship.  Graduated summa cum laude with a dual Master’s degree at age 20. Daughter of a single mom who was a cocktail waitress after her husband left her with an 8-year-old girl.  Was recruited by Google, Microsoft, QC, WI, and Kord, but chose QC.  After working in the IT department for five years, she is suddenly the executive assistant to Oliver Queen CEO, a job she is totally overqualified for.  Beautiful, smart, funny and sexy.  Not average at all.” Bruce takes her hand as he lists off her resume.  Felicity listens with rapt attention.

 

Laughing, Felicity responds, “Sounds like you already know everything, so why ask?”  Touching her chest where her heart is, Bruce pats the space.

 

“No, anyone with a computer and google could find those facts.  I want to know what is in here.” Bruce places a soft kiss on her hand as he watches her.

Felicity studies Bruce with interest.  Bruce endures her study with amusement.  Eyes twinkling, mouth smiling and eyebrows raised as she looks him over.

 

“I love pandas and am afraid of kangaroos.” Bruce’s smile broadens.

 

“Kangaroos?  What have the little Joeys ever done to you?” Humor tinting his tone as he asks her.

 

“They are huge and they jump, plus they put their young ones in a dark place - that is scary.” Felicity shudders thinking of kangaroos.

 

“Okay, that makes sense, but you love pandas?” Felicity smiles telling him the reason pandas are adorable as Bruce listens with a smile on his face.

 

They had a fun and easy conversation through lunch.  Felicity felt so many emotions during their meal.  Bruce made her laugh and feel so sexy. He demonstrated his admiration for her and revealed his true self to Felicity. She enjoyed lunch and did not think of Oliver Queen one time.

 

Felicity was laughing at something Bruce said when they returned to the office.  Head down she missed the look of anger that Oliver had when they returned, but Bruce caught it.  Bruce kissed her on the cheek as he looked directly at Oliver.

 

“I will call you, “Bruce tells her as he walked toward the elevators.

  


 

  


Oliver was seething.  What in the world is Felicity thinking?  Bruce Wayne, of all people.  Of course, he walks in here like he owns the place taking whatever he wants.

 

“Felicity, come into my office,” he tells her in a strangled voice.  Felicity picks up her tablet following him in.

“Is there something you need for the meeting?” Pacing and trying to calm down, Oliver looks at her.

 

“No, are you dating that guy?” Felicity’s head turns as she stares at him.  Her perplexed look with her head turned to the side makes Oliver smile.  No matter how angry he may get, Felicity is capable of getting a smile out of him.

 

“I hardly consider lunching a date.  This is not really a boss/ea conversation, is it?” Oliver turns his back clenching his hands.   _Did she just ask him that?  Felicity and he are not just boss and employee.  He cares about her and wants her to be happy._

 

“We are more than that, Felicity, and no it is not a boss question.  It is a friend question.” Looking thoughtful, Felicity looks down at her tablet. “Are you dating him?”

 

“Friends?” a bewildered voice comes from her mouth as she scrunches her nose. “I did not realize we were friends.”

 

Still, hurt, upset, barely covers the feeling in his heart when she calmly makes that plain statement.  Felicity doesn’t retract the statement but stands there with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“Well, it was lunch.” Dismissing the entire conversation, Felicity starts talking about the meeting that they need to go to tomorrow morning.  Oliver walks back to her desk and sits down.  His mind is racing, but not one word said about the meeting registers.

  


That night at the lair, Felicity acts the same.  She helps on the comms, she keeps them informed of all alerts and she turns off the alarms, but she also remains aloof to Oliver.   When they get back from patrol, Oliver has a few bruises and scrapes.

 

“Felicity, can you help patch me up?” Roy turns and stares, but is smart enough to stay quiet.  Dig just shakes his head as Felicity looks at him in shock. “Felicity?”

 

Taking his shirt off, he waits for her.  Getting the medical supplies, Felicity puts the bandages on the large cut on his side.  

 

“If you are good, Oliver, I am going home, “Dig yells, with Roy agreeing.

“Goodnight,” Oliver tells them as he points out a few more scrapes.  Felicity is flabbergasted.  Her face tells him that she cannot believe he is asking for bandages on those.

 

Hearing her phone ringing, Felicity grabs her phone.

 

“Hi, Bruce.”  Damn Bruce Wayne again.

 

“Yes, I am finished.”  No, you are not finished.  What else can he do to stop her from going out with Bruce Wayne?  That guy is a tool.

 

“Yes, I would love to.  I will see you in 30 minutes.”  Felicity puts the phone down, turning toward Oliver.  Oliver limps over to the med table as Felicity follows.  After putting bandages on most of his body, Felicity leaves.  

 

 

The next week was a busy one that proved challenging both at QC and the lair.  Felicity had little time to see Bruce, but they did keep in constant communication.  As an alpha personality, Bruce did not like being pushed aside but was understanding when Felicity explained why.  Of course, she could not tell him the real reason why, so she had to make up a story about helping the IT department with a problem.  Since Bruce was very verbal about how “Queen is not letting you live up to your full potential.  You are not a secretary,” he was very happy to hear she was doing IT work.

 

In reality, she was going to meetings with Oliver to help him get the board settled and spending the night looking for a mysterious woman vigilante.  A woman in white suddenly showed up protecting women who were being attacked.   

 

“We need to find out who she is,” Oliver grunted as she slipped through his hands again tonight.

 

“To stop her or thank her?  She is doing good out there,” Felicity reasoned. _The woman in white was stopping rapists and protecting women who were being targeted by criminals.  Felicity did not understand why Oliver was so insistent that she be found._

 

“Oliver, she helped you when Laurel tried to trap you and have you arrested again,” Dig pointed out, reminding Oliver of another failed attempt to get Laurel to forgive him.  

Felicity was over the Laurel Lance saga so she remained silent.  She made the right decision.  Oliver only saw her as the IT staff.  There is always a parade of women, ending in him rushing off for Laurel when she crooked her little finger.  No, that is not how she is going to live her life.  If she needs to give this up, so be it.  She loves helping and using her skills, but to have a life with someone who wants HER and not as a secretary would be well worth it.

 

“I know, Dig, but we need to know who it is and what her motives are,” Oliver grounds out as he sharpens another arrowhead.  

 

“Fine, you want to spar since things are quiet now.  The streets are safer with the woman in white patrolling,” Oliver sends Dig a look, which he totally ignores.

 

As Oliver goes to change from his suit to workout pants, Felicity grabs her purse, winking at Dig.

 

“You off to see Wayne again?” Dig is happy to see Felicity dating. _Knowing how she feels about Oliver, and seeing him flaunt all the other women in front of her, was annoying to him.  Bruce Wayne appears to have a genuine interest in Felicity, which warms Dig’s heart.  She is like a sister to him and she deserves better than what Oliver is giving her._

 

“Yes, I have barely seen him all week, so I am going to go while I have the chance.” Smiling, she skips up the stairs and out the door.

 

 

  


Already frustrated with this woman in white situation, Oliver’s mood does not improve when he sees Felicity’s empty chair.   _Maybe she just went for a food run?_

 

“Where is Felicity?” Dig’s knowing look and smirk sends a wave of total rage through his blood.   _With Wayne again?  Holy hell what is she doing with that playboy anyway?_

 

“Since we are slow, she left early.  She told me to say goodbye,” Dig makes a decision.  Oliver is like a brother to him, but the kid needs a wakeup call.  “Bruce called her and asked her out to a late dinner.  Isn’t it good to see her having a normal relationship and being happy?” One look at Oliver’s fingers rubbing against each other, his thunderous expression and the way he grabs the sticks is all it takes to reveal his feelings.  Oliver is jealous and furious.   _What right does he have when he keeps pushing Felicity away repeatedly?_

 

 

 

This is the third night in a row Felicity has been on a date with Bruce.  With the woman in white helping, but totally avoiding Oliver, things have been quiet.  Quiet might be the wrong word.  Oliver has been on a rampage, so not quiet.  Furious about the woman in white, frustrated about Laurel trying to jail the Hood and annoyed at life, Oliver has been like a bear with a thorn in his paw.  

 

“You are very somber tonight,” Bruce mentions as they wait for their orders.  Her hand is intertwined with his and his fingers are gently massaging hers.  Felicity realizes she has been deep in thought about Oliver and ignoring Bruce.   _Oh, no.  That is not going to happen.  Oliver is too deeply embedded into her brain._

 

“I am sorry.  Lots going on up here,” she points to her head twirling her fingers around as Bruce laughs.

 

“Yes, I can imagine how full a genius brain is.  What can I do to help you focus?” Eyes twinkling, Bruce picks up her hand, laying a soft kiss on her palm.  When he feels the shudder that goes through her body, he does it again.  “I accept the challenge.”

 

Feeling those kisses all the way to her core, Felicity looks over at this handsome man giving her his full attention and silently kicks herself.  Letting Oliver taint this is foolish.  It was made very clear to her that nothing will ever happen between them, so it is more than time to move on.

 

“You have my attention, Mr. Wayne.  I am sorry I got lost in my head for a minute, but it won’t happen again.  You are totally my focus, I promise.” With those words, she is making a promise to herself as well as Bruce.  

 

 

 

The next night they finally discover who the woman in white is.  Sara Lance, Laurel’s dead sister, who was on the Gambit with Oliver.  Sara walking into the lair after Oliver is surreal.  

“Sara, these are my partners, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.  This is Sara Lance.” Shaking their hands, it is obvious she sees the shock on their faces.

 

“Yes, the rumor of my death was untrue.  I was rescued, joined the League of Assassins and I came back to check on my family.” More information is revealed as Oliver asks questions and Sara fills in the details.  

 

“I thought that was just an urban legend about the League,” Dig exclaims as he listens to the story of Sara’s journey.

 

“No, it is true.  I could not take the killing anymore, so I left.  I am sure they will be sending someone or several someones to bring me back.  Ras al Ghul, the head of the League, does not appreciate his minions leaving him,” Sara explained as Oliver offers her the lair to stay.

 

“I am heading out to see my wife,” Dig explains, giving Felicity the opening to leave also.  

 

She realizes after she drove across town that she left her phone back at the lair.  With all the drama going on, Felicity left it sitting on her desk.  Mentally kicking herself for her stupidity, she drives back to the lair, opening the door and walking down the stairs.  

Hearing noises coming from the mat area, she turns the corner.  The sight is one Felicity wishes she could block out.  Sara and Oliver are on the mats having sex.  When she gasps at the sight, the pair turns.  When his eyes connect with Felicity’s, time stands still for a few seconds until Felicity turns, grabbing her phone and running up the stairs.  

 

She can hear him yelling her name as she starts the car, peeling out of the parking lot.

 

 

 

“Felicity…FELICITY….FE-LI-CI-TY,” Oliver is screaming her name but she’s gone. _Gone to Bruce Wayne, no doubt.  Didn’t he decide he can’t be with her? So why does he feel like his heart was torn out and trampled?_

 

“Ollie?  OMG, you are in love with her?  Not that I blame you.  She is adorable, but why are you with me now?” A look of understanding passes over her as she sees his heartbreak. “You think she does not want you or you don’t think you are right for her?  Ollie, we need people in our lives without masks.”  When she starts to get up, Oliver pulls her back down kissing her aggressively.  Sara gives back as good, but in her mind, she sees the face of Felicity.

 

“I don’t deserve her, Sara.  She deserves better than a killer.” Oliver explains to her after they are finished and dressed.

 

“Ollie, we can comfort each other, but that will not stop you wanting Felicity,” Sara tells him plainly.  Oliver shows her the bed Felicity insisted they get, “what if we need to stay for alerts or something?”  Admitting to himself that he relies on Felicity throws another dagger in his heart as he walks up the stairs.  Best to keep her out of his thoughts as his inner truth laughs at him for thinking that is even possible.

 

 

 

When Felicity leaves the lair, she has no idea where she is going.  Driving with no destination in mind, she finds herself at Bruce’s hotel, then at his door knocking and suddenly in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, showing up here with no warning.  You could have been busy.” kissing her forehead as he moves her into the room, Bruce shakes his head.

 

“Never too busy for you.  Felicity, you would never come here and find me with someone else, if that is what you are thinking.  You are upset.  What happened?”   Felicity was ashamed.  How is she still mourning and hurting over seeing Oliver and Sara when she has this fantastic man in front of her?  She is so selfish and horrible.

 

“No, you are not selfish or horrible.  I knew you had feelings for Queen.  What happened tonight?” Sitting them down on the couch, Bruce pulled her into his arms.

 

“Bruce, there will never be anything between Oliver and me.  He has made that perfectly clear and I have accepted it.  I was not going out with you because of him.  You are incredible and I like you so much.  I walked in on Sara and Oliver tonight by mistake.” Bruce stroked her hair listening with a pensive look on his face.

 

“I know, Felicity.  I plan on showing you how incredible I am and how mind-blowing we will be together.  I am going to wipe Oliver Queen out of your mind. Another Lance, huh? Stay with me tonight.” Felicity stills in his arms.   _Stay with Bruce when she still hasn’t gotten over Oliver?  No, that would be wrong on so many levels.  Maybe that is all Bruce wants.  She can do a one-night stand, can’t she?_

 

“I don’t want a one-night stand with you Felicity.  No sex.  Just stay with me and we can just talk.  You are too upset to stay alone.”

 

“I said that out loud again, didn’t I?” Felicity is bright red from embarrassment as she asks.

 

“Yes, and I love that about you.  Stay.  I can make you forget his name, but I don’t want a one-night stand with you.  I can take care of you with my hands or my mouth.”  Felicity is astonished that he would want to do that for her.

 

“I will stay, but I want to wait to be with you sexually.  When we are together, I want it to be great for both of us, not just me.  Thank you.  You are so special, Bruce Wayne.” Touching his face, she kisses him.  Pulling her up, he brings her into the bedroom.  

 

“You can use this,” handing her a shirt he sits on the bed waiting for her to go into the bathroom.  When she walks out with his shirt that drowns her, no makeup and her hair brushed down, his face softens.

 

After he gets changed and slips into bed, he opens his arms.  Felicity quickly moves into them.

 

 

  


The next morning Oliver’s phone signaled a text message.  Opening his phone, he sees it is Felicity.

 

 **FS:  I am not coming in today.  I won’t be at the lair tonight either.**  

 

_What the hell?  Is she not coming to the lair?  What is going on?  Seeing the look on her face when she saw him with Sara was painful.  He hurt her again with his actions.  It will be fine.  Felicity always forgives him._

 

**OQ:  What is going on, Felicity?**

 

Even his tone in the text is harsh.  He wants to take it back, but he knows she already saw it.  He waits 20 minutes with no response from her before he goes to the kitchen.

 

Dig is sitting there talking to Raisa with a big cup of coffee and an empty plate.

 

“Dig, we need to go.  We are making a stop before we go to the office.” Seeing the worried look on his friend’s face, plus the tell of his fingers rubbing, Dig thanks Raisa.

 

“What is going on?  Where are we stopping?” Right away Dig pictures some criminal activity or someone being in danger.

 

“Felicity texted me to say she is not coming into the office OR the lair.  We are going to her house to see what is going on.” Dig is really concerned now.  Oliver is losing it.  When are these two going to finally get a clue?

 

“I don’t think it is a good idea.  Us showing up at her house will not make her happy.  How about I drop you off, then I will check on her?” Oliver shakes his head as Dig starts the car.

 

“Oliver, I really think this is a bad idea.  I don’t see this going anywhere good.” Trying to get Oliver to see sense is like trying to get a mule to move.  

 

There is no answer when they knocked on her door.  Dig turns his head to check the hallway and when he turns back, Oliver has the door open, walking into the house.  

 

“What the hell are you doing?  Did you just break into Felicity’s house?”  Oliver continues looking around the house, noticing nothing is out of place.  Walking into the bedroom, he finds her bed still made up.  That is strange and she did not sleep here last night.

 

“Something must have happened, Dig.  She never made it home last night.  She might have been taken.”  Dig looks around seeing nothing wrong.  His look tells Oliver he thinks Felicity spent the night with Wayne, but Oliver does not believe that.

 

“Maybe she was with a friend last night.” A nonchalant comment that makes Oliver spin around.  Hearing voices before the door opens.

 

“Why is your door unlocked, Felicity?  You need to be more careful...” Bruce starts to say before he sees Oliver.  “You need to be careful who you give your key to.”  

 

Felicity looks up and observes the pair.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Oliver shifts on his feet as he frowns at Wayne.  

 

“Does he have a key, Felicity?” Bruce asks her cautiously.

 

“No, he does not,” Felicity answers him.  

 

“We were worried about you.” Amending the statement when Dig glares at him to “I was worried about you.” Oliver steps closer to her.

 

“As you can see there is nothing for you to worry about.  I need a mental health day and I never take off.  Dock my pay if you want.”  Felicity is boiling.  “Bruce, I will see you tonight, okay?  I am going to take a bubble bath now.”  Bruce walks over to her and hauls her into his arms as he kisses her deeply.  Putting her arms around his neck, she responds.  “Oliver, you can see yourself out the same way you say yourself in.”  With that statement, she walks into the bedroom and slams the door.

 

Swiveling around in fury, Oliver points at Bruce.

 

“What kind of game are you playing, Wayne?  Did you touch her last night?” Dig is startled and moves closer to Oliver.

 

“Felicity is not a party girl.  She is the kind of girl you keep forever.  Besides, why are you worried about what Felicity is doing?  Aren’t you with another Lance girl?” Bruce asks smugly as Oliver advances.

 

“Felicity is mine and that is what my interest is,” Oliver tells him angrily.  Bruce smirks.

“Your what?  She came to me last night after finding you and Sara Lance screwing.  That is how you operate?  I was alone.  Alone waiting for her.  That is what she means to me.  Why don’t you just stay with the Lance girls and leave her alone.” Bruce gives him a wrathful look as he opens the door.

 

“What did you do, Oliver?  She found you with Sara Lance?”  Shaking his head, Dig says in a resigned voice, “I hope Sara is all we need when we lose Felicity.”

 

Hearing that statement, Oliver looks at Dig, “what do you mean lose Felicity?”

 

“Oliver, Wayne wants her.  Wayne will do anything he can.  He does not live in Starling City.  He is in Gotham.  When they are together where do you think Felicity will be?  We will lose her.”

 

Oliver gives Dig a look of disbelief _.  What is he talking about?  Felicity leave Starling City?  No, that can’t happen._

 

“Felicity won’t leave.  What are you talking about, Dig?  That won’t happen.” He starts shaking his head in disbelief.

 

With a baffled look at his boss, Dig replies, “Oliver you are deluding yourself.  Felicity found someone who puts her first.  Someone who is not with other women.  Might I remind you that she went to Bruce Wayne when she found you with Sara?  You wanted to keep Felicity away and I would say you were successful.  As a bonus, you pushed her right into Bruce Wayne’s arms.  Congratulations.”  

  
  
  
  



	3. Batman Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Batman and hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @magda1102 for her lovely banner and to @wherethereissmoak who keeps me straight. Both of these fine ladies have a full time job keeping me right. Hope for Justice is a real organization fighting for victims of sex trafficking. http://hopeforjustice.org/our-plan/

 

 

I Want You Back

By Jackson 5

 

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd   
But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took   
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)   
Won't you please let me back in your heart   
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go   
(Let you go, baby)   
But now since I've seen you it is on   
(I want you back)   
Oh I do now   
(I want you back)   
Ooh ooh baby   
(I want you back)   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah   
(I want you back)   
Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right   
Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground   
Following the girl I didn't even want around

  
  
  


Oliver could not concentrate at work.  His eyes drift to the empty seat that Felicity usually occupies.   The board meeting is a disaster.  All the information seems to be floating over his head instead of inside it.  Normally Felicity is typing away all the information for him to sort through later, plus she has detailed notes typed out about each concern that will be brought up.  When one of the board members asks him a question that he does not hear nor answer, he knows he’s in trouble.

“Where is the lovely Ms. Smoak today, Mr. Queen?  I miss seeing her beautiful smile and hearing her impressive comments during the open discussion.” Mr. Lamb is particularly fond of Felicity.  Oliver thinks he is a little too fond.  

“She is not feeling well today.  I am not sure if she will be back tomorrow, but I certainly hope so.” Oliver answers in a neutral voice keeping his face blank.

“I hope it is nothing serious.  She is a treasure.  I would hate to lose her.” It takes all his self-control not to scream at Lamb.   _There is no losing Felicity.  Where is this coming from?  First Dig, now Lamb._

Somehow, he manages to make it through the meeting without Arrowing someone, but it was a struggle.  He has two more meetings and then he can go to the lair and train, find someone to cross off the list, something to get rid of this energy.

The next two meetings are as unproductive as the board meeting.  To make things worse, people continually ask about Felicity.  One person from IT even had the nerve to ask if she was looking for employment elsewhere.  After a few words expressing his displeasure in “idle gossip,”, the meeting was rescheduled.  

“Let’s go, Dig.  I am done here today.”  Dig gives him a knowing look but wisely makes no comment.  The ride to the lair is quiet.

Walking into the lair to find Roy sitting at Felicity’s computers and Sara doing the salmon ladder does nothing to improve his mood.  

“Roy, why are you in Felicity’s chair?” Roy is taken back when he hears the growl.

“Blondie texted me asking me for some information.  She then gave me a crash course on how to look at different monitors, telling me she would not be in tonight.  We are not going to lose her, are we?” Dig shakes his head and Roy looks down.

“Felicity took a night off.  She will be back tomorrow.  Why are we talking about her leaving? One night.” Oliver yells out in frustration.  Roy turns back to the computers and Dig stands near Roy.

“Is this about what she saw?  Is she upset about it and that is why she is not here?” Sara announces to the team asking Oliver as Roy’s head turns around questioningly.  

“Sara!!” Sara looks unimpressed with his outburst.

“You were the one who told me your team has no secrets.  So much openness.  I’m sure Dig knows, you and I know and Felicity sure as hell knows, so why leave Roy out?” Oliver’s face turns red, his fingers start to rub together and his eyebrows shoot up.

“Oliver, go ahead and tell him now.  Sara already brought it up.  Never mind, I will.”  Dig shakes his head at the stupidity in the lair now.  “Felicity walked in on Oliver and Sara and this upset her.  Now she is dating Bruce Wayne and will probably be in Gotham before we know it.”

Silence.  No words were spoken.  Roy turns and checks the screen, gets up and leaves the lair without a word.  Staring at one another, Oliver and Dig are frozen in time waiting for a move from the other.  Wisely, Oliver breaks contact strolling to the back.  

“Well, that is out in the open now.  No more secrets.” Sara comments as she goes back to punching the training dummy.  Dig looks at her in interest.

Finally, Dig shakes his head and exits the lair.

 

 

Dig is not totally wrong in his assumption.  Bruce is trying to get Felicity to leave QC and work for WE at this very moment.  Bruce saw the tear stains Felicity tried to hide under her makeup and wisely said nothing.  He walked into her townhouse, bringing her into his arms.  

“Felicity, you know you should be the head of a tech department, not a glorified secretary.  I know you are much more than that with Queen, but you are still wasting your talent.”  Bruce pours her a glass of red wine as he tells her the truth of her work situation.

“I know it is not ideal.  Maybe you are right.  There is too much going on right now and I can’t deal with a job change on top of everything.  Can you give me some time before I must make this decision?” Bruce sees the strain on her face, so he changes the subject to the big gala that Wayne Enterprises is having to help victims of sex trafficking.  

The drive to the restaurant Felicity asked a lot of questions regarding the organization that the gala was for.

“Hope For Justice is the name.  They operate in the US, UK, Cambodia, and Norway right now.  Great organization.  I also donate to them plus local organizations.  It is a cause close to my heart.”  Bruce explains to her as he pulls up to the restaurant.  

“Bruce I am so thrilled to hear about this great cause.  Is there something I can do to help?”  Felicity asks after they are seated and have their menus.  

“Will you do me the honor of being my date for the evening, Ms. Smoak?” Standing up he bows as he asks her and Felicity giggles.  Some of the other customers are watching him waiting to see what happens next.

“Yes, Mr. Wayne, I would be happy to.” Getting out of her seat, she curtseys back to him and they sit down laughing.  Several people start clapping and Bruce does another bow.  

 

 

The night was quiet, plus most of the team left the lair after Sara blurted out the truth and Dig added to it.  What a clusterfuck.  It was not his intention to have what happened with Felicity broadcasted to the world, but that is exactly how it happened.  A phone call to Thea inviting her to dinner and a quick change of clothes results in them sitting at a restaurant together.  Hearing clapping Oliver turns around to see what was going on.  He did not think his night could get any worse until he sees what was behind him – Bruce Wayne.  Not just Wayne, but Felicity too.  

“Isn’t that Felicity over there, Ollie?  Oh, I did not know Bruce was in town.  We should go say hello.” Oliver is boiling right now.  He is clenching his fists and he knows his face is red.  Is this the best thing to do?   _Don’t care,_ his brain screams as he stands up.

“Hi, Felicity and Bruce.  It is so good to see you!” Thea exclaims as Wayne stands up to give her a cheek kiss.  Felicity stands up, hugging Thea as she looks around the restaurant.

“Is Roy with you?” Thea shakes her head as she grabs a breadstick off the table.  

“Felicity.” Seeing her is heaven and hell.  He missed her all day, but she is with Wayne, again.

“Oliver, how are you?  How is Sara doing?” _This is the first thing she asks him about after avoiding him all day?  What the hell?_

“Truthfully, I had a hard day today.  My assistant was gone all day.  My night was no better because friends found out some distressing news that caused them to walk away from me.  Without help, I could accomplish nothing.”  Frustration made this statement come out much harsher than he intended.  Wayne jumping up into his face only made things worse.  

“How dare you come over here and talk to her that way, Queen?  She should not be a secretary to you anyway.  She graduated from MIT, not the community college.  I offered her a job at WE as a vice president.” Rage thick and black filled his mind and body upon hearing that.  Dig mentioned this several times, but he did not expect it to be true.  Looking at the guilt on Felicity’s face he felt a new emotion – fear.

“How dare you come in and try to steal Felicity from me?  You have no right.” Just as he made this comment, he saw blonde hair flying.  Felicity got up from the table, running towards the door.

 

 

Felicity could not take it anymore.  Oliver never wanted her.  He pushed her away repeatedly and now he comes over trying to guilt her.  The whole situation is becoming too much for her.  Strong women have their breaking point, too.  

Felicity rushes out of the restaurant and down the street.  She runs to get away from all the visions in her head that are suffocating her.  Laurel treating Felicity like dirt as Oliver steps over everyone to do her bidding.  Her finding out Oliver was in bed with McKenna as she laid on the floor of her office tied up with no help.  Isabel coming out of his hotel room half-dressed using that leverage to insult Felicity again.  ‘She can take the night off’ like Felicity services Oliver as part of her job.  The statement about not being able to be with someone he really cares about only to fuck Sara in the lair, which she can see every time she closes her eyes.

It won’t stop.  She should not have run from Bruce because Bruce actually cares for her, but it all hit her at once.

As she turns the corner, she is lifted off the ground as a needle is plunged into her neck.  Her last thought before she went black was how she should have stayed with Bruce.

 

 

Felicity ran out of the restaurant.  Bruce threw some money on the table to go after her.  Oliver and Bruce both flew after Felicity.  Both men spotted Felicity running haphazardly as they followed, keeping her in their sights.  Their worst fears are realized as the turn the corner in time to see an unconscious Felicity carried into a van.  Oliver phone went off at the same time.  

 

**SL:  The Dollmaker has Laurel.  We have to get her back.**

**OQ:  Felicity was just abducted.  Can you have Dig look at the cameras at Main Street and 54** **th** **Avenue?  White panel van.**

**SL:  Dig is not here.  I am alone.**

 

**OQ:  Felicity has been abducted.  Meet at the lair.  Call Roy.**

 

When Oliver turned around Bruce Wayne was gone.  Did the Dollmaker take Felicity also, or is it some other crazy who has her? Sending Thea a text saying he has to go but will do dinner another night, Oliver hurries to the lair.  Dig, Roy, and Sara are there.   

“Oliver, I checked the plate.  It is the Dollmaker who has Felicity.”  Dig lets him know the minute he walks in.  

“He has Laurel, too. We need to get to him.” Sara yells as they all run to gear up.

 

 

Felicity opens her eyes only to wish she kept them shut.  She is strapped to a gurney type device standing up with a tube taped to her mouth.  She hears a scream and sees Laurel Lance in the same situation.  

Laurel is clearly terrified.  Felicity is not feeling so hopeful now but tries to give some silent encouragement to the other woman.    

Barton has poured the vials down the chute toward their throats.  Hearing fighting, Felicity’s eyes are frozen on the tube taped to her mouth.  Hearing an arrow fly, she feels relief knowing the tube will be pierced but instead, she sees the arrow break the tube in Laurel’s mouth.  Why would it surprise her that Oliver chose Laurel once again?  Is he just going to let her become a human doll?  Tears run down her eyes and she closed them.  The next thing she knows she is free from the tube and the restraints.  Flying she is surrounded by a cape?  Opening her eyes, she sees Batman.  Batman is from Gotham and she was not even sure if he was a myth or reality, but he is here saving her from death.

Suddenly the arrow voice is yelling at them, “Bat, what do you think you are doing?  Bring her back.”

“You have the one you wanted.  You saved the Lance girl again.  Bruce Wayne called me to save his girl.  I am taking her to him.”  Pulling the cape around her to shield her, he tells her she will be fine as she cries once again for being the girl left behind because of a Lance.

 

 

No, he did not choose Laurel over Felicity.  He saw Laurel and let the arrow fly right before he noticed Felicity.  That rodent made it seem like he was here to save Laurel and he was going to let Felicity suffer.  Nothing could be further from the truth.  

If he has to choose between Felicity and anyone there is no choice.  That message is not what keeps being broadcast due to his stupid mistakes and fate.  He saw the stricken look on Felicity’s face before the rodent pulled the cape around her.  She thinks he was here for Laurel.  First Sara and now Laurel.  Barton being arrested is the priority, and then he will fix what happened.  

“Barton, you are going to jail for the rest of your life this time.” Voice modulator coming out harsh and loud.

“Not this time,” Sara says as she snaps Barton’s neck.

“We don’t kill,” Roy screams at Sara seeing Barton laying in a heap.

“I do.” She replies as she runs out of the building ignoring Oliver and the team.  

Hearing the police sirens, the team dispersed.  Oliver is not going back to the lair.  He has a set of clothes in his motorcycle that he can change into.  Talking to Felicity explaining how things went tonight is his next stop.  In the silent alley where his bike is parked, Oliver changes quickly with no eyes on him.  

Driving like a maniac he finally arrives at Felicity’s dark townhouse.  Picking the lock, he finds the house empty.  Looking in the bedroom, he sees clothes missing out of her closet.  His phone rings as he exits the building.

“Dig?”

“Felicity is gone, Oliver.  She sent a message to the team.  You finally pushed her away for good.” The last words he hears before Dig hangs up the phone.

  



	4. Nothing Compares 2 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to explain, Felicity is in the hospital, Bruce is not giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta has been so overworked by me lately so no beta check on this. I felt she needed a day off from me. lol. @magda1102 does this fantastic art. None of these characters belong to me. They are the property of Arrow, Batman, and many others that do not include me.
> 
> Come see me on tumblr tdgal1

 

Nothing Compares 2 U

Sinead O’Connor

It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away

Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you

It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong

 

 

                “What?  What are you talking about?” Dig is already gone so Oliver is talking to a dead phone.  _Felicity left?  Did she leave the team?  Did she leave him?  He finally pushed her away? No, that can’t be true.  He needs to go see Wayne.  She went to Wayne but he can fix this.  He must fix this.  He can’t lose Felicity._ Driving to Wayne’s hotel, he is so truthful with himself.  Yes, he pushed Felicity away.  Yes, he knew how she felt about him and he counted on that keeping her until…. _Until what, Oliver?  Until you ran out of women to sleep with?  Until your enemies no longer want to kill you?  Until you decide?  Until you are both in rocking chairs?  Until you can no longer be the Green Arrow?  Until you die?  That is what you are really thinking, isn’t it?  You will die anytime now so you can’t get involved with someone you care about but then you did.  Bullshit, is what Felicity must be thinking right now and who can blame her?  Bruce is willing to do what it takes for her.  He even called in the Bat to come rescue her because he did not want her hurt._

“Bruce Wayne’s penthouse?” The hurried desk clerk looks up at him. 

“Mr. Wayne checked out already.  The penthouse is available if you are interested, Mr. Queen.” _The Clerk recognized him and thinks he wants the penthouse, probably for some fling.  Who did he bring here last?  Laurel, of course.  The person Felicity thinks he saved instead of her.  It was not true but in her mind why would she even bother to listen to him, no less believe him?_

_He makes the 10 th call to Felicity’s phone with the same results – she is not answering him.  Okay, he will send her a text._

**OQ:  Where are you?  We are all worried about you.** The team is worried about her but they know she is safe.  Right now, they are blaming him for losing one of the most important members of the team.  They have every right.  Maybe she is going to ignore his texts also?

                **FS:  I am with Bruce.  I am in the private wing at the hospital.   Batman brought me in and Bruce was called.  I need to go.  They are taking me to get tests.** She is at the hospital?  Why?  What is going on?

                **OQ:  Which hospital and what room?  I will be there shortly**.  No answer.  Not enough time has passed so she must be at Starling Memorial.  Dig is pissed but he must have more information.

 

                “Dig, where is she?  I know she talked to you and she just texted me that she is in the hospital.” Oliver is frantic.  Was he too late?  Did some of that liquid make it to her?

                “She is at Starling Memorial.  Roy, Thea and I are here with Bruce.  They are doing tests. Oliver, she does not want you here.  She told Bruce you saved ‘the love of your life’ and she needs to move on. I have to go.” Dig hangs up.   She may not want him there but he will be there.  He did not save the love of his life but he may have finally pushed her so far away that another man caught her.

 

 

 

 

                Since Oliver’s family donated a bucket load of money, he can the private wing of the hospital.  For the first time in a long time, he is thankful for his name and money.  It is not hard to figure out where Felicity is because she has an army of people inside her room.  As soon as he starts toward the door, he is stopped.

 

                “She does not want you here.  Haven’t you done enough?  You need to leave her alone.” Bruce Wayne is dragging him away from Felicity.  No, that will not happen.

                “Wayne, get your hand off me before I break it.  I am going to see her.  What happened is between me and her, not you.”  The usual calm smirk on Wayne’s face is broken by that statement.  His face turns a deep red as his hands' grip Oliver’s arm even tighter.

                “You have the nerve to say that?  You who saved Laurel Lance and left Felicity there to be turned into a human doll?  Yes, I know, Queen.  I have known for some time.  I am surprised nobody else knows with no mask and all the rest.  She cried her heart out thinking you would let her there after all she has done for you – both sides of you.  Yes, I know that also.”  Bruce spits the words out making sure they were done in a whisper so nobody passing by could hear.  Oliver takes a deep breath.

                “And I see your other self-flew in to be the savior, didn’t he?  Does she know about your alter ego?  Maybe that is a talk I should have with her.” Wayne smirked.  Letting go of his arm, Wayne brushed his own shirt down walking back to Felicity’s room.

 

                “I already told her.”   Wait, what?  Felicity knew Wayne was the Batman and never said anything to him?  How is that possible?  He is going in to see her no matter what anyone says.  With a determination in his step, Oliver starts strutting to her room.

 

 

                “I know and I will miss you, too.  You can come visit me.” Felicity looks up with tears as her team surrounds her.  Yes, her team since Oliver may have started the mission but she and Dig kept it, and him, alive.  It hurts her heart to leave her family.  Her mother is the only family she truly had until she met this group. 

                “There is plenty of room at the mansion for you all to come anytime you want.”  Bruce smiles at the group before a loud and angry voice interrupts.

                “Felicity, are you moving in with this guy?  No, you are leaving us all behind to be with Wayne?”  His plan to be calm is shattered when he hears those words.  Is Felicity moving in with Wayne?  Moving to Gotham and in with Wayne?  Bruce goes to grab his arm but he pushes Wayne back.  Dig intervenes by stepping between the two men.

                “This is not the time or place for this.  We all need to think of Felicity right now.”  Giving a long stare at each of the men, he waits to see both nod their heads.

                “Felicity, can I please speak with you for one minute, alone?” Bruce immediately starts to object but Felicity takes his hand.  Looking at Bruce, not him, she gives Bruce’s hand a squeeze.

                “It is okay.  Let us have the room for a few minutes, please.  Nothing Oliver says changes anything but I want to give him his say, okay?”  Bruce bends down giving her a kiss on the lips as he agrees.

                “I will be right outside.  All you should do is call for me and I will be right back in.  Don’t let him bully you.” Oliver’s rage goes up several degrees with that statement.  Bully Felicity?  What the hell is he talking about?

                “I know and I will.  See you in a few minutes.”  Felicity gives Bruce one more kiss before he straightens up walking out of the room glowering at him the entire way out.  Oliver walks over to the bed sitting down on the chair trying to take Felicity’s hand but she pulls it away.

 

                “What do you want to say, Oliver?” Felicity asks in a resigned voice.   Anger, annoyance, rage, sarcasm he could handle but hearing the total acceptance in her voice kills Oliver. 

               

                “Felicity, I did not leave you there to save Laurel.  It was a fluke.  I was looking for you and she was on the path in front of you.  I instinctively shot the arrow to get that tube out of her mouth as I would anyone who was in that situation.  I would have come for you.  If I saw you first, it would have been you with Laurel second. Please know that.  I was not choosing Laurel over you.  I wouldn’t.”  By the end of the words, Oliver’s voice cracks.  Of all the shitty choices he has made, the one instinctive one is the one that costs him the most. 

 

                “Okay.  Thank you for telling me.” Felicity’s voice has the same dull, dead tone to it.  He sees nothing but a stranger when he looks at her face.  No emotion at all.  Wayne said she cried and sobbed but either she put on a mask now or she just no longer cares. 

               

                “Felicity, please.  Tell me you believe me.  Your words telling me how much you believe in me has kept me going in the worst situations.  I just need you to believe me one more time.”  Begging for her forgiveness with tears in his eyes, he sees her holding the blanket with two hands tightly.

 

                “I do believe you, Oliver.”  The words Oliver is desperately seeking but the hollow sound of her voice tells him it is not going to help.

 

                “So, you forgive me?”  _Please forgive me, Felicity.  I need you so much_.  I can’t lose you _.  I just can’t.  What else can I say to bring her back to me?_

_“_ There is nothing to forgive.  It all turned out okay.  Laurel is great and I survived.  Laurel is not in the hospital or did they take her also?”  Something else is going on here and he is in the dark.  Did Felicity suffer damage from the liquid or why is she saying this?  He is missing a piece of the puzzle here.

 

                “No, Laurel is fine.  She was checked by the EMTs and let go.  Why are you in the hospital, Felicity?  Wayne being too protective?” Unlike when he normally talks about Bruce Wayne no sarcasm is detected.  He really wants to know what is going on.

 

                “The polymer was not stopped in time for me.  Some of the liquid was absorbed by my body.” Horrified Oliver listens to Felicity as she calmly tells him those words.  He was not quick enough.  The Bat came after him so if he had seen Felicity first this would not have happened. 

 

                “What does that mean?  What does the doctor think?”  Freakishly calm, Felicity tells him what they are worried about.

                “Heart and dehydration.  They are doing all types of tests but I am sure it will be okay.  Heart seems fine so far.  I am dehydrated so that is the IV.  Bruce will make sure I have all I need.  The doctor said I can go home tomorrow if I have someone to take care of me.  In a few hours, the jet will take us to Wayne manor.” Closing her eyes, a tear slips out and Oliver brushes it away with his thumb.  Felicity does not shy away from him but her next words are like a slap in the face.

                “Thank you for coming and telling me.  I am sure Laurel is waiting for you.  Can you ask Bruce to come back in, please?”  Not opening her eyes or looking at him, Felicity’s words cut a hole in his soul.  Laurel waiting for him?  She still thinks that?

 

                “Felicity, I need to say something to you.  I am so sorry.  I thought I was protecting you by keeping you away.  I never realized how much I was hurting you and I need to apologize.” Oliver starts taking a deep breath needing to tell her how he really feels.  Either he tells her or loses her forever.

 

                “No need.  You feel how you feel.  Honestly, it was so stupid on my part.  You and I are unthinkable.  Laurel will always be first.  You have shown us that time and time again.  Why it surprised me I have no idea.  It was not your fault that I loved you but you don’t feel the same.  That was my issue and I am taking care of it now.  People can find love again. That sounds like the start of a cheesy song but it is true.  I am Bruce’s Laurel.” Turning her head as that last statement, Felicity closes her eyes again.

                “Felicity, I don’t love Laurel.  I love you.” Before he can convince her or explain the door opens and Wayne comes in.  As soon as she hears him, Felicity puts her hand out.  Wayne goes to the other side of the bed and she opens her arms.  Climbing up next to her, he holds her tightly.

 

                “Okay, Queen, you had more than enough time.  Felicity is tired and emotional.  She needs rest and you are the opposite of that.” Wayne tells him in a quiet but firm voice.  His hands are rubbing Felicity’s back and she snuggles into his arms.  Kissing her head, he whispers words that Oliver can’t hear. 

 

                “Felicity, please believe me.  What I just told you is true.”  Oliver gets up not wanting another scene that causes more stress for Felicity but hoping his last words will sink in.  As he opens the door, he hears Bruce’s words to Felicity.

 

                “Alfred has everything set up for you.  The doctor said he will release you tonight if I promise to have IVs for you and take you for follow up visits in Gotham.  You ready to go home, beautiful?”

 

 

                Outside in the hallway, the rest of the team are talking.  Thea comes up giving him a big hug but Roy turns his back.  Dig just stands solidly and rigidly. 

 

                “We will get her back, Ollie,”  Thea tells him as she hugs him and his arms go around her.

                “The question is, do you even want her, Oliver?” Dig cuts through to the truth.  Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, he confronts Oliver as Roy looks on.  Theas still has her hands on his arm for comfort but she is waiting also.

 

                “Yes, I want her back.  How can you ask that question, Dig?  We need her.” Dig shakes his head at the answer.  Roy turns back around in disgust and even Thea gives him a ‘what the hell’ look.

                “Oliver, she wants, no deserves, more than that.  That was yesterday’s answer.  Today she will tell you no in a New York minute if you say that.  You saved Laurel over her, at least in her mind.  Too many times it was Laurel, Laurel, and not Felicity or the team.  Wayne is having a freaking hospital set up in his house for her.  Private nurses 24/7, a double hospital bed, and the best you have is ‘we need her’?”   He can set all that up for her at Queen Manor. More than that. 

 

                “No, I told her I did not choose Laurel.  I told her I was sorry.  That I fucked up by pushing her away. I even told her I love her but Wayne came in before I could convince her.”  Oliver tells them in a broken voice.  His behavior is the cause of them losing Felicity and nothing he can do will bring her back.


	5. I'll take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has to stay in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay no beta and short so all mistakes are mine. Since I have been off for a bit and need to catch up, I decided to give you the shorter, unedited one rather than make you wait. Thank you to @magda1102 for everything she does for me. Love you, girl.

 

 

                As soon as Dig told him the hospital was keeping Felicity for several more days, Oliver went over to see what happened.  Naturally, Wayne is in the room fighting with the doctor when he arrives.

                “I have a virtual hospital set up in my home, doc.  Why are you keeping her?” The doctor looks frustrated but determined.

                “Mr. Wayne, I already went over this with you several times.  The cat scan is showing some residue in her lungs.  That is not something to chance.  I want to make sure she is here so we can monitor the situation.  I am sure you have a hospital set up for her.  I can see how much she means to you but I still feel she needs to stay for a few more days.  Ms. Smoak has agreed to stay and she is my patient.  Please feel free to contact me if you need any additional information.”  Felicity reaches out her hand when Wayne tries to go after him.

                “Bruce, leave it go, please.” Looking down at her eyes, he nods as Oliver watches from the doorway.  Wayne decides to take his frustration out on him next.

                “What the hell are you doing here, Queen?  Shouldn’t you be fawning over Laurel Lance, the one you got to in time so she is perfectly fine?” A look of pain crosses Felicity’s face but it is gone in an instant.

                “I am here to see Felicity.  Would you mind giving us a few minutes?” Oliver decides to remain calm since they are in Felicity’s hospital room.

                “Yes, I mind very much.  You already showed her how little she means to you.  I am not leaving her.” Wayne tells him in a quiet but scathing voice.  Oliver feels his anger peek but refuses to play this game.

                “Felicity?” Shaking her head while she stares at her hands, Felicity responds.

                “Bruce, please give him a few minutes.  Can you get me one of those lattes you bought earlier, pretty please?” Smiling up at him, she begs prettily.  Bending down and giving her a long kiss, Bruce glares at him as he leaves the room.

                “The doctor seems concerned about your lungs.  How do you feel?” Oliver just wants to grab her up in his arms but settles for sitting down next to her and taking her hand.  She does not pull away but she also does not fold her hand in his. 

                “Yes, I am sure it will be fine.  How is Laurel?” That question is like a stake to his heart.  What can he do to fix this idea that he saved Laurel instead of her?

                “I haven’t seen her.  She was checked and released so I am assuming she is fine. I care about how you are.” Rooms in the Queen section are much nicer than the normal hospital rooms but Felicity is still in a hospital bed.  It might be bigger, more comfortable and in a suite but she is still hurt.  No comment which worries Oliver more than anything else.  “Are you in pain?”

                “A little especially when I take a deep breath. Bruce is making sure I have everything I need and more.” As her eyes keep glancing at the door, she moves her hand out of his to reach for some water.  He quickly puts the straw up to her mouth and she takes a drink. “Thank you.”

                Knowing Wayne will return soon, Oliver needs to say as much as possible while he has the chance.  “Felicity, please don’t go to Gotham.  If you need care, I can set up anything you need at the mansion.  Don’t leave.”

                “Why would you do that?” For the first time since he sat down, her eyes and his meet.  He can see pain, confusion, disbelief and uncertainty in them.

                “I would do anything for you, Felicity, anything.  The idea of you hurt is killing me.  I am so sorry I did not get to you in time.  It all happened so fast.  I looked for you but I did not see you.  I should have done more.” In slow motion, the scene at the Dollmaker’s repeats itself in his mind.  He sees Laurel and his instincts take over as he fires the arrow.  The bat with Felicity and Sara killing Barton. 

                “Bruce saved me.  I know he feels bad that I am in the hospital but he did all he could.  You saved Laurel and she is fine.  You did what you could.” He does not believe her.  He knows he did not do all he could have and he can see she does not believe it either.

                “How is Sara?  Is she staying with the team?  How did she feel about you and Laurel?” Another one of his mistakes to haunt him. 

                “Sara and I aren’t together.  It was a mistake we both regret.  I am sorry you walked in on that.  I am sorry for so many things.  I wanted to protect you but instead, I pushed you away.  Can you forgive me?” Somehow, he needs to make this better but he does not know how.  So many mistakes on his part.

                “No forgiveness necessary.  You have the right to love who you wish.  I don’t get to tell you that.  You chose Laurel and then Sara and then Laurel again.  I want you to be happy.  That is all I ever wanted.” His fingers automatically wipe away the tears that fall down her face.  He is such a selfish man.  Letting her go is probably the right thing to do but now he just can’t.  He knows what a world without Felicity is like and that is not a world he can live in. 

                “No, I don’t love them.  I love you.  I have been falling in love with you from the day you tilted your head and told me, ‘they look like bullet holes’ but I knew you deserve better than me.” Tilting her face, he kisses her gently.  For a second she is stiff but then she returns his kiss.  “Please give me a chance.  Don’t leave.”

                “I want to believe you but you keep hurting me.  Bruce…” his lips stop her.  Wayne’s name on her lips is not what he wants to hear.

                “I love you and I know you still care about me.  Don’t leave.” Suddenly her eyes open wide as she looks toward the door.  Pulling away, he hears her “I can’t do this” as the door opens.

                Wayne comes in stopping to view the scene before him.  He puts a latte down on the table and pulls the other chair up next to the other side of the bed.  Felicity turns toward Bruce and he bends down to kiss her.

                “Sorry, it took so long to get back.  I got large for you.” Oliver watches her reaction. 

                “Thank you, Bruce.” Wayne studies her face and sighs. 

                “Are you okay?  What did Queen say to you to upset you?”  A nurse comes in and when she sees the situation here, she takes vitals.  Whatever she saw, she decided.

                “Okay, visiting hours are over now.  My patient needs her rest and her vitals are all over the place.  You guys can come back tomorrow.  I think one at a time would be better.” Seeing both open their mouths, the nurse intervened.  “Mr. Queen, step out for a moment so Mr. Wayne can say goodbye.  Then you can come in and say your goodbye when he leaves.”  Oliver nods as he steps outside.  The nurse was taking no chances so a few minutes later, Wayne stomps out of the room and he enters. 

                “I will see you tomorrow. “His lips taste hers and he finally lifts his head when he hears the throat clear.  Giving her one more peck, he smiles at the nurse as he leaves the room.  As he walks down the hall, the thought crosses his mind that Felicity returned his kiss and did not tell him to stay away.  Counting that as a victory, he sings a happy tune to himself.


	6. Everybody needs a little time away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Chicago for the song lyrics, @magda1102 for the awesome art and @GreenieBean for doing a beta. I do not own Arrow.

 

Everybody needs a little time away   
I heard her say   
From each other   
Even lovers need a holiday   
Far away   
From each other 

 

The doctor is clearing her as Dig opens the door.  The treatment worked so no additional equipment or hospitalization is needed. While giving her a list of signs to keep an eye on, the doctor reminds her to keep her six-month appointment.  

“Mr. Diggle, make sure this one takes care of herself.  I gave her a list of symptoms to watch for.  If she has any reactions, she needs to call me immediately.  I’m amazed that the treatment worked so well for her; she is our miracle patient.”  The doctor smiles at Felicity as Dig stands watching.  The IV is still in but most of the machines have been disconnected.

“I will make sure.  Thank you, doctor.”  Felicity is biting her lip and his eyebrows furrow.  “What is going on, Felicity?  Talk to me.”

“John, I am so confused.  My feelings for Oliver are not a secret to anyone.  After the Sara debacle and his insistence to put Laurel first, I finally convinced myself that I needed to move on.  I met Bruce.” 

“Then Oliver got his head out of his ass and now you are conflicted?  Oliver may have pushed you away, but I believe that he always thought you would be available.  As soon as it was safe, he felt he would come to you.  As soon as things settle down.  Do you understand his train of thought?.  Instead, Bruce Wayne swept into town making Oliver open his eyes.  I love you both but I am always on your side, Felicity.  I want you to be happy.”  Tears start forming in her eyes as she looks at this giant of a man with the soft heart.  How did she get so lucky?

“Yes.  I truly don’t know what to do, Dig.  Bruce cares for me.  I am his total focus.  I don’t have to fight a Lance sister for his attention.”  Shaking her head, Felicity stops.

“But…you still love Oliver.  How do you feel about Bruce Wayne?” Feeling his hand over hers A sense of peace settles over Felicity for the first time since her experience with the Dollmaker.  No bickering men fighting over her, no concern she will hurt someone, no Laurel, no Sara, just her friend reaching out to her without judgment.

“I don’t know.  I am tired of being hurt.  Every day waiting for Laurel to crook her little finger and he runs.  Never being good enough.  Expecting to find him with some woman he has just screwed.  The nightmare of seeing Isabel and her comments won’t leave me.  Oliver does not see me as a woman.  Bruce does always.” Picking at the hospital sheet, she admits brokenly.

“Felicity, I can’t tell you what to do; but, I can give you some advice.  Go be by yourself for a little bit to think.  No pressure from Oliver or Bruce.  Maybe go see your Mom?  Donna loves you even if she shows it differently than you.  If it gets to be too much, you can rent a place for a few days; but, I think seeing your mom will be good for you.”  

“I agree but I don’t want either Oliver or Bruce to know about it.  I need to sneak out of the hospital.  I already have a suitcase packed in the closet.  I just can’t deal with the fights right now, Dig.  Sorting this out is the most important thing because I don’t want to cause either one pain.  I care about both.”   _ Why can’t I make up my mind?  What is wrong with me?  Oliver wants Laurel so why I can’t I let go? _

“I will help you.  As soon as the nurse takes the IV out, we will leave.”  Dig winks at her as he gets her suitcase.  

 

 

Oliver is annoyed.  His family donates a lot of money to this hospital and this wing, yet he has been forced to wait in a room with Bruce Wayne for over an hour.  Wayne has been pacing and appears as irritated as he is.  That has been the only satisfying part of the situation.  Rolling his eyes skyward as Wayne told the nurse he NEEDS to see Felicity, he did smile inwardly.  That nurse was just as unmoving as she was yesterday.  Yes, he was banned from the room but so was Wayne.  

Deciding enough time has gone by, Oliver opens the door headed toward Felicity’s room.  He knows Wayne is right behind him; but, he needs to see Felicity.  His annoyance turns to shock when he walks into an empty room.

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver asks the nurse who is changing the bed with new sheets.

“Ms. Smoak was released about 30 minutes ago.” Both Bruce and Oliver look at her in anger and confusion.   _ Felicity is gone?  Where did she go? _

“Where did she go?”  Wayne asks in a panic.

“I really don’t know.” Oliver is frozen in place.  Wayne leaves the room searching for Felicity no doubt.  He does not know Felicity at all if he thinks that will work.  If Felicity wants to be alone, there’s nothing Wayne will be able to do  

 

 

 

Her IV came out and her discharge papers were signed.  Felicity thanks her nurse for all she did explaining she was leaving alone.  Knowing the personalities of Oliver and Bruce, she knew the nurse would be badgered red.

“It was my pleasure.  Good luck.”  With a smile and a hug, Felicity follows Dig out of the hospital.  The doctor allowed Dig to park in a staff only parking garage so he could get Felicity out with no reporters.

Once they were on the way to an airport outside of Starling City, Felicity hacked in to get a first-class ticket to Las Vegas.  One drunken night after yet another Laurel incident, Felicity set up a fake identity.  She used that alias for her ticket.  Mentally going over a task list, she begins to check it off. Since her phone can be tracked, the next item on her list is a burner phone. Only Dig and her mom will have the number  Her phone will be shut off, the sim card removed, remaining that way until she decides.  All of team Arrow can trace a cell phone.  Plus, Oliver and Bruce have resources to help with that. Thinking about it, Felicity buys three phones.  Programming the numbers into each one, she hands Dig one of the phones.  Picking up her phone with a grimace, she types out two messages.

**FS:  I need some time by myself.  The doctor released me and I am fine.  No extra monitoring needed.  Laurel and I survived it.  HR already has my LOA and they will find you a replacement.  Be careful out there.  I will contact you as soon as I sort things out.**

Sending this to Oliver, she types out a similar message to Bruce.

**FS:  Please respect my need for some time alone.  The doctor released me and I am fine.  Nothing more to worry about. Please be careful and thank you for being there.  I will contact you as soon as I sort things out.**

Knowing they would respond quickly, Felicity turns off the phone removing the sim card and puts both in a sealed bag.  That bag goes into her checked luggage.  Tears in her eyes, she hugs Dig at the airport.

“Keep in touch with me, okay?  Take this time to search inside you.  I know you don’t want to hurt anybody; but, I want you to be happy.” 

“I will.  You have all my numbers.  I will text you when I get to Vegas and when I leave.  Thank you for everything.  I am going to miss you.”  While giving another quick hug, she sees the security guard coming over.  The airport is strict about how long you can stay; so, she waves to Dig as he drives away.  

Felicity’s thoughts are all over the place during the plane ride.  Instead of a solution, she feels more divergent than ever.  By the time she reaches Las Vegas she is mentally, physically, and emotionally drained.  Opening the door to her Mom’s house, she pulls the suitcase in, dropping into the living room chair.  Hearing the click of heels on the floor, she knows hurricane Donna is about to land.

“Baby, I didn’t know you were coming home.” Donna starts but stops when she sees her daughter.  Turning around she pours a glass of wine handing it to Felicity. “Drink this.  We will talk when you are ready.” With those wise and unexpected words from her mother, Felicity collapses into her arms sobbing.  Donna holds her with downturned lips, a frown on her beautiful face, and a look of anger.

 

 

Oliver’s phone dinged and a few seconds later, so did Bruce’s.  Looking down at his phone he is concerned, relieved, and filled with dread.  Reading the message from Felicity, he quickly starts to respond.

**OQ: Where are you?  Where are you going?  When will you return?  I am worried about you so please call me.**

Hitting find my iPhone, he is not shocked when he finds it turned off.  This will be the last time she uses this phone until she is ready.  A new burner phone is set up and being used at this very minute. In his side sight, he sees Wayne looking at his phone.  Felicity sent Wayne the same message.  Wayne’s response had the same results.  With a quick stride, he exits the hospital missing all the press.  The first call he makes is to Dig.  

“Hey, are you with Felicity?” The silent, heavy pause is all the answer Oliver requires.  Dig helped her leave.  “You helped her, didn’t you?  Are you going to tell me where she is?”  The love and respect between Dig and Felicity are unbreakable.  Smart enough to know that Dig will not provide any information that Felicity does not want him to have, he tries a different tactic. 

“Dig, I am worried about her.  She just got out of the hospital after being attacked.” A sigh comes over the phone.

“Oliver, she is fine.  I was standing there when the doctor and nurse went over all the information.  She has a list of signs and symptoms to be aware of that she already scanned into her computer.  Her emotional health is of more concern to me right now.  Let her have this time, man.  Give her a few days.”  Standing in the garage, Oliver knows there is nothing to be done.  

“Okay, but keep me updated.  I will give her two days.  After that, I am going after her.  I don’t believe in absence making the heart grow stronger, Dig.  Felicity is insecure; partially my fault, I know, and she is doing the flight method of handing her problem.  I am only too familiar with that method.  It is not effective in the long run.” Hanging up the phone and heading toward his car, Oliver wonders if he will lose Felicity forever.  If she chooses Bruce Wayne, can he survive it?  Right now, the answer is no.

 

 

 

 

 

No answer from the text he sent Felicity was not a surprise.  He would have been more surprised if he got one.  Queen’s change of heart came at a vulnerable time for her.  Alfred can track her phone but he is positive Felicity made that impossible.  Seeing the frantic look on Queen’s face confirmed his suspicions about her sending the same message to him.  John Diggle is the one who helped her.  Every time Felicity talked about the former military man she did it with respect and love.  The bond between them cannot be broken.  Even if Batman paid a visit to the man, he would not spill the beans.  Adding his involvement with the Arrow to the mix is the icing on the cake.  No information would be given that way but he has another idea.

“Hey, John.  Bruce Wayne here.  I know you are not going to tell me where she is but is she okay?  I am so worried.”  Bruce can bring himself to make this call but if it were Queen, no way.  

“Bruce, she is fine.  I am going to tell you the same thing I just told Oliver.  She is emotionally spent.  She needs some time away from both of you.  She cares about you both and does not want to hurt anyone; but, she is the one hurting right now.  Give her a little time.”  

“I will give her two days before Batman and I are both searching for her.  When you talk to her tell her I love her.” Bruce is not sure why he added the last part and is sure John Diggle is not going to pass that message along.

Bruce calls his car and jumps into the back to avoid the press.  All his resources are in Gotham.  He will give her two days but his search starts in the WE jet on the way home.  The light that brightened his dark life is missing; but, he has no intention of letting her go.  Queen will screw up again.  It is in his DNA.  If a Lance shows up, Felicity is forgotten.  That has been his downfall this entire time and unlike Laurel Lance who lets him walk all over her, Felicity will not tolerate such behavior.  Bruce only wants Felicity; and, with the same single-mindedness that made him successful in everything he does, he plans on having her.  Oliver Queen is forgotten as his mind goes over all the crumbs that Felicity has dropped that will lead him to her.

  
  



	7. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Smoak gives some truth tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @magda1102 for the lovely banner. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

 

                                  Control  by Janet Jackson

                                  Got my own mind

                                  I want to make my own decisions

                                  When it has to do with my life, my life

                                  I wanna be the one in control

 

 

                 Oliver was beside himself when almost a week went by with no Felicity.  Oliver suspected Dig helped Felicity leave the hospital when Dig assures him Felicity is fine.   Wayne went back to Gotham after receiving Felicity’s text.  Yesterday, Oliver broke down and called Wayne who informed him he has not heard from her.

                “Dig, please tell me if you know where she is.  The longer she believes I saved Laurel and left her to die, the harder it will be for me to convince her otherwise.”  Standing in front of his friend and partner, he pleads for the information that he knows Dig can provide.

                “Oliver, Felicity was very explicit when she said she did not want to see you or Bruce Wayne for a little bit.  The last few weeks have been so hard on her mentally, physically and emotionally.  Bruce saved her seconds away from being a human doll.  Two men are fighting over her, one of whom has pushed her away repeatedly.  The effects of the kidnapping and poly in her system gave her nightmares.  In her nightmare, Laurel is laughing at her as she keeps swallowing.” A look of pain flows over his face as Dig makes that comment. 

                “I know how hard it has been and I take full responsibility for my stupidity.  I went to save Felicity, not Laurel.  Not that I would leave Laurel there but Felicity is the one I love, not Laurel.  How can I explain this to her if she won’t even see me?” Shrugging his shoulders, Dig shakes his head.

                “You always chose Laurel so why would she think this was any different?” This same argument is getting him nowhere fast.

                “I always did but no more.  When I get the chance with Felicity again, I will never let her believe she is less important than anyone to me.  Wait, I know we ruled out her mother due to issues between them but I am going to get on a plane and head to Las Vegas.  She may not be there but her mother might know where she is.” Ignoring the sharp look from Dig, Oliver runs up the stairs to pack a bag.  He must do something and he must do it now.

 

 

                A day earlier, Bruce Wayne came to the same conclusion as Oliver.  Talking with Alfred was a huge help.  Alfred was not only his butler but his friend.

                “Master Bruce, I would suggest checking with the young lady’s mum.  No matter how much distance you always go back to Mom when you need love.  Not that I think Ms. Felicity did not get love from you but that is her mom.” Alfred explained when Bruce ran out of options looking for Felicity.  He knew by the short reply that Queen was not in touch with her either. 

                “Good idea.  Can you have the jet ready in an hour and I will fly to Vegas to see Ms. Smoak,” Bruce asks his butler as he thinks of the woman who has two playboys wrapped around her finger.

                “Very good, sir.  I already packed a bag for you,” Alfred knows him so well.  He is going to get his love back.  Oliver Queen messed up too many times.  Bruce should feel sad for him knowing Queen did not save Laurel Lance first because he loves her.  The way Felicity was positioned, Queen truly could not see her first.  It did not matter.  Felicity is his and he intends for it to remain that way.  Queen made his bed and he can lay in it alone.

                Bruce Wayne knocks on the door of the small townhouse that Alfred provided as Donna Smoak’s residence.  His reaction to the person who opens the door is pure shock.  This is Felicity’s mom?  He can see where she gets her beauty from.

                “Ms. Smoak?  Hi, I am Bruce Wayne, a friend of Felicity’s,” The blonde’s eyebrows arch up as the words leave his mouth.

                “Don’t you mean boyfriend, or wanna be the boyfriend, Mr. Wayne?  Felicity is not here but please come in,” Donna steps back and he walks into a clean, nicely decorated living room.  Pointing to the chair, Donna asks him, “Would you like a drink, Mr. Wayne?  Coffee, iced tea, soda?”

                “Not right now but thank you.  Please call me Bruce.  As you said I am Felicity’s boyfriend, although at my age that seems like a rather juvenile way to describe our relationship,” Bruce admits sheepishly.

                “Okay, Bruce.  Please call me Donna.  Felicity is not here so what can I do for you?” Like her daughter, Donna is straight to the point.

                “Do you know where Felicity is?  I am worried about her since she left the hospital,” smiling at Donna hoping that charm that he is famous for will net him Felicity’s whereabouts.

                “I do not know where she is at.  Felicity is looking for some answers and being in the middle of a pissing match between you and Oliver was not the place to get them.” Despite her appearance, Donna Smoak was a very intelligent and astute woman. 

                “That was unfortunate and something I am so terribly sorry for.  Felicity should never have been placed in that situation.  Queen has hurt Felicity and needs to step back,” As Donna’s expression changed, Bruce can see that she believes him but she is still a Mama Bear protecting her cub and he will need a lot of persuasion to convince her.

                “Bruce, I like you.  You seem like a nice man.  You have had fewer scandals than Oliver Queen but you are both cut from the same cloth.  What I am trying to determine is what kind of cloth is that – silk or burlap.” Before he even realized a hearty laugh came out of his mouth.  Yes, Donna was not one to be fooled. 

                “Donna, you are smart as well as beautiful.  I see where Felicity gets it from.  I guess if I am being totally honest I would say we are both more cotton now working out way into silk,” Gaining an honest smile and laugh from Donna, he continued. “I love your daughter. I can promise you I will spend the rest of my life making her happy and safe if I get the chance.”

                “I believe you but Felicity is the one who has to make this decision.  Oliver hurt her with his actions but feelings don’t go away that fast no matter how much we might like them to.  She has feelings for you also.  Felicity is soft-hearted so she does not want to hurt anyone.  I know about you so it is hard to wait for anything with you but if you do love my daughter, you will.”

                Standing up, Bruce walks around the room looking at pictures.  A smiling Felicity and her mom at her graduation.  Her diploma in hand and her cap on her head Felicity is smiling but his focus is on Donna Smoak who looks like she won the lottery. 

                “That was at her graduation from MIT.  I worked on my feet in high heels for 16 hours a day but that day it was all worth it.  Two masters degrees and she was only 21.  She bought me this house and pays on it every month. Would you like to see more pictures?” Nodding his head, Bruce waited to see a young Felicity.

                Surprised when Donna hugged him as he left, Bruce kissed her cheek. 

                “Please tell her I miss her.” Donna smiled and nodded.  Bruce walked toward the car deep in thought.

 

 

                The next day, Oliver was knocking on the very same door.  Equally surprised when Donna Smoak opened the door.  Felicity’s mom was a knockout.  She might be older but she carried herself with poise and confidence.

                “Ms. Smoak.  I am Oliver”

                “Queen, yes I know.  Felicity is not here.  I don’t know where she is and I wouldn’t tell you if I did. Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Queen?” Several things ran through his mind at once.  Donna Smoak might have looked like a cocktail waitress with her low-cut dress and high heels but she had grit.  Second, this is where Felicity got her spunk from.

                “I am looking for Felicity.  I understand your reluctance to provide any information to me but I love your daughter with all my heart.”  Speaking sincerely, Donna stepped back silently inviting him in.

                “Felicity does not want to speak with you, Mr. Queen.  As I told Bruce yesterday, a pissing contest between you two was not the way to win her heart.  All that accomplished was confusing her and making her run away.  What were you thinking?” Head dropping in shame, Oliver did not have a good answer for Ms. Smoak.

                “Please call me Oliver.  I was desperate to show her how sorry I was and Bruce was trying to get her to leave with him.  We both became too heated and it was wrong.  To answer your question, we were not thinking, or at least clearly.”

                “Oliver, you hurt my daughter over and over.  Don’t tell me a playboy with your reputation did not see how much Felicity cared for you because I am not buying it.” Donna looks at him with a critical eye as she spoke.

                “I did know.  I did not think I was good enough for your daughter.  I still don’t but I can’t let her go.” Oliver told her softly.

                “That is something that you should let my daughter decide.  If you love her, you need to keep your pants zipped instead of spreading your good cheer all over town.  Felicity is special.  You choose your girlfriend over her and that hurt her badly,” Oliver could not let her think that.

                “I didn’t.  I went for Felicity.  I would never choose someone over Felicity.” Hands in the air finally rubbing fingers against fingers, Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself.  Yelling at Felicity’s mom was not likely to gain him brownie points with her or Felicity.

                “Isn’t the man in green running around your city a friend of yours?  Didn’t you send him to save Laurel Lance leaving my baby to have some vile stuff going down her throat?  Bruce sent the black bat guy to save her and he did.  Didn’t the green guy save the other woman?” If he wasn’t so frustrated, he would have been amused at how Felicity explained the situation without giving away his or Bruce’s secret identity. 

                “Green Arrow is a friend and I sent him to save Felicity.  She was hidden behind Laurel and he released Laurel still looking for Felicity.  The Bat came and got her before he could get to her.  I asked him to make sure Felicity was safe.” What can he do to convince everyone that he was there for Felicity?  His mistakes with Laurel have come back to haunt him again.

                “I believe you Oliver but for some reason, Felicity doesn’t.  She told me that Laurel is the love of your life and nothing will change that.  Why would she say that unless there was more behind this?  Oh, and call me Donna.”  Donna had a little babble problem like her daughter.  Felicity’s babbles were one of her best features.  The way she would try to explain something but end up with a sexual innuendo ending with her famous countdown was magical.

                “She is justified.  I have screwed up big time before.  If she will give me another chance, I will do everything in my power to make sure she feels loved and safe.  I swear.” Donna gets up and goes into the kitchen.  She comes back with a small photo album.  Opening a page, she lays it down on his lap.

                “That was Felicity with her father.  She adored him and followed him everywhere.  She built her first computer at age 7 to impress him.  The day she finished it, she ran to Noah to show it to him.  Noah was gone for good.  Felicity ran outside crying ‘Daddy, daddy, come back.  I promise to do better.  I will be a good girl.’  I tried to bring her in explaining it was nothing she did wrong but she sat out on that step until night.  Finally, I forced her to come inside.  Then that Cooper hurt her by killing himself after telling her it was her fault.  Felicity is terrified of being abandoned again.  This is what you must overcome.  You may love her but all that time pushing her away was such a blow to her.”

                When he left the small townhouse, he gained two things: a big hug from Donna and a true understanding of how badly he hurt Felicity.  Donna agreed to tell Felicity he loves her if she calls.

 

 

                Felicity knew that she had to leave her mother’s house.  It was a surprise to her that she did not get cornered there before she left but she really needed the comfort of her mom’s warm milk and hugs.  The text from Donna proved she made the correct decision to leave.  Bruce and Oliver came to Vegas to track her down.  The texts she received from her mom confused her at first.  Donna was just learning emoji texts so she often sent the wrong ones. 

                Felicity called her mom since she had no idea what her mom was trying to say.

                “Mom, what was that?  I have no idea.” Her mom sent a text with a man getting a message and another with two men holding hands.  She is sure that her mother sent the wrong ones but either way, she had no clue what she was trying to say.

                “Oh, that was telling you that Bruce and Oliver were here.  Both said they love you.” Donna laughs at Felicity’s sigh. 

                “Okay, you did not send that but what did they say?” Felicity hates herself for asking but she can’t help herself.

                “Oliver told me he wanted to save you and he loves you.  He admitted he messed up.  Bruce also said he loves and misses you.  I told them it was your decision and you need time.” Felicity feels so much love and gratitude for her mom right now.  Even though they are very different, Donna is always on her side.

                “Thank you, Mom.  I need time.  I am so confused right now.  I don’t know what to do.” Felicity paces around the room as she holds onto the burner phone.   “I will call you soon.  I love you.” Saying goodbye to her mom, she pours a large glass of wine.

                As she sips her wine, she comes to a heartbreaking decision.  No matter what she does someone will be hurt.  Two men that she loves but only one she wants to spend the rest of her life with.  The decision may be made but Felicity needs a few days to brace herself for the reactions she will receive.

 


	8. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay in this update and the fact that it is not as long as usual. we had two deaths plus a ton of sickness over the holidays and I could not write. I hope you enjoy the new update. Thank you to @green-arrows-of-karamel and @magda1102

 

 

  


Revival

 

_"I feel like I've awakened lately_

_The chains around me are finally breaking_

_I've been under self-restoration_

_I'm becoming my own salvation_

_Showing up, no more hiding, hiding_

_The light inside me is bursting, shining_

_It's my, my, my time to butterfly_

  


Felicity has had plenty of time to think about Bruce and Oliver.  Strong, possessive men who want her to be safe and happy.   Is she ready to submit her hard-earned independence to a man, especially one as overwhelming as these two?  At this moment, she feels like hiding and never being found.  That is exactly what she has been doing.  Felicity Smoak is not a hider.  She is a fierce woman who needs to stand on her own two feet.  

 

With a determination she hasn’t had in weeks, Felicity packs her bags.  It is beyond time for her to take her life back.  Neither Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen is the master of her universe.  Nope, the ruler of her world is her.  It’s time to stop running and grab hold of her future.  

 

Picking up the phone, she calls the one person who will understand her decision and support it completely - her mother.

  


***************************************************************************

 

Bruce Wayne was drinking coffee thinking about Felicity when she suddenly appeared in front of him.  

 

“Felicity?” Bruce jumps up pulling her into his arms so thankful to see her.  “You are back.  God, I missed you.  Are you okay?”  The senses that helped him become the savior of Gotham City finally kick in.  Felicity returned his hug but has been frozen since. “What is going on, Felicity?”  

 

“I’m sorry I worried you.  I just needed some time to myself.  During that time, I came to a realization about myself.  It was painful and something that hurt my ego.”  Shaking her head, Felicity continues. “I left myself become a woman who allows someone else to take care of me.  The Dollmaker frightened me and brought up some insecurities that were hidden.  I appreciate all you did for me.  You saved me and I can never thank you enough.”

 

“What are you saying, Felicity.  I love you, so of course, I saved you.  I would do it again if you were in danger,” Bruce explains as he reaches out his hand to her face, brushing her cheek softly.

 

“Bruce, I need to be able to take care of myself.  I need to rely on me, Felicity Smoak, not on you.  Please be my friend and understand that I need some time to work on my issues.”

 

“I am your friend, but I want you to be more.  I love you.  I want you to marry me, live with me.  Are you going to Queen?” Bruce’s voice gets higher as he speaks.    


“No, that is not why” Felicity counters. “Oliver will be hearing the same thing when I see him.  I care about you, Bruce, but I can’t be with you now.  I don’t expect or want, you to wait for me.  This is something I need to do for myself. How can I be in a relationship with someone else if I don't trust myself first?. Please understand.”  

 

“Okay, Felicity. I will give you space, but... can I still call you, see you? I don’t want to lose you and I want to wait for you.  You are worth it.” Bruce opens his arms and Felicity falls into them.  

 

“Don’t wait for me.  I will always want to talk to you and see you but don’t wait for me.  I don’t know how long this journey will be or what will happen at the end of it.”  Bruce holds her silently.   Felicity knows that is his answer.  He won’t give up on her no matter what she says.

 

“You need some Alfred dinner and love.  Get some sleep.  How long are you staying?” Bruce inquires gently, approaching her like a spooked horse who might flee any minute.  

 

“Tomorrow.  There are some things I need to do, including having this same talk with Oliver,” For a moment Felicity can see the annoyance on Bruce’s face, but then it turns to humor.

 

“I will get the jet ready for you tomorrow,” Bruce insists as she shakes her head no.  His answer is a sweet kiss on her lips as he links her arm with his.  “Let’s go have a glass of wine while we wait for dinner.”

 

*************************************************************************************’

  


Bruce has no intention of letting Felicity go, but he also knows she is working through something in her brilliant brain and won’t allow anything to change her mind at the moment.  Alfred agrees with him, so he kisses her and watches her board his jet taking her to Starling.  Queen won’t get any further than he did.  Once Felicity makes up her mind, there is no stopping her until she allows it to process through.

 

Standing on the tarmac watching the plane leave is the hardest thing he has done as either Bruce Wayne or Batman.  Felicity promised to add his information to the Arrow cave set up, so she can watch him as she helps the other team.  He only wishes he was a fly on the wall to see Queen’s reaction to that announcement.  

 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that Bruce never notices a pair, watching the events unfold.  

 

**************************************************************************

 

“Puddin, what are we doing?”  Harley asks as Joker starts walking toward one of the private airstrip men.

 

“We are going to make Bat’s plaything our plaything.  Wouldn’t you like a new thing to play with?”

 

“Yes. Oh, thank you.” Smiling as she follows her lover, Harley watches as Joker asks the worker a question.

 

“Who was that woman and where is that plane going?”

 

A terrified man stares back at Gotham’s infamous couple, sputtering, “I don’t know.  That was Bruce Wayne’s private jet.”

 

Shaking his head, Joker grabs him by the throat. “Wrong answer.  Who is she and where is she going?  Tell me now.” Next to him, Harley starts to swing her bat, laughing and twirling around.

 

“Bruce Wayne will have me fired.”

 

“Dead men don’t need jobs,” Joker informs him, seeing the resolve leave the face of the worker.

 

“Felicity Smoak and the plane is going to Starling City, WA.”

 

Letting go of the worker’s throat, Joker grabs Harley’s hand. “Road trip coming,”

 

******************************************************************

 

As soon as the plane lifts off, Felicity picks up the phone.  She needs help and she knows exactly who she needs to call.

 

“Hi, Dig...  Yes, I am fine.  Well, maybe not fine, yeah, I need your help.  You are the only one who can help me.”  Felicity tells Dig what she needs and gets the immediate agreement she expected.

 

“I am so proud of you.  You are a strong woman, and I know you will make the right decision for you.  I will come pick you up, okay?”  

 

Felicity agrees, smiling as she hangs up.  This needs to be done and she is finally taking back control of her own life. Dig is true to his word.  As soon as the plane lands, Dig is waiting.  After putting the suitcases in the car, both buckled in, Dig starts the car turning toward a road going out of town.  

 

“Lyla has everything set up.  You stay for a few days and then you can just come out when you have an appointment.  The doctor knows all about the team, so you can share without a worry.”  Dig assures her as she nervously rubs her hands together.  

 

“Thank you for all you did, Dig.  I need to take back my life and emotions. For too long now I have just gone with the flow not really knowing what was going on.  That has to stop now.”

 

“Does Oliver know you are back?”  Dig gently asks but the look on her face gives him the answer.

 

“Things are going to change and I am not sure how Oliver will react.  I am going to run comms for both Arrow and Batman from the Arrow cave or I will leave the team.  This is not going to be a negotiation between Oliver and me.”  

 

Dig smiles at the strength in her voice.  Felicity is already sounded like her badass self and the doctor will only improve the situation.  Oliver, however, will not take this lightly.  He is jealous of Bruce Wayne and Batman swooped in to save Felicity instead of the Green Arrow.  He is sure Thea will want to have popcorn ready for this show.

  


             *************************************************************************************

 

Oliver is frustrated.  The Count is making public announcement daily and more people are becoming addicted to Vertigo.  They need Felicity to help them find all the labs.  He needs Felicity to tell him she believes, him and he loves her, not Laurel.  The team needs Felicity because every night they are going in blind, coming back after most missions needing first aid.  

 

Oliver huffs staring at his phone, which is taunting him, like if it saying “she doesn’t want to talk to you.  The phone needs a sim card and she removed hers.  She did that so you couldn’t talk to her, couldn’t trace her, she is not interested.”

 

Banging his fist on the table, which sends his arrowheads flying, doesn’t relieve his frustration.  Nothing helps.

 

“You okay, Oliver,” Roy asks him as he picks up the fallen arrowheads.

 

“Yeah, just frustrated that we have no workable intel on The Count.” Oliver sighs as he straightens out his table.  

 

“I miss blondie, too,” Roy states, backing up when he gets a glare from Oliver.  Luckily the sounds of the door being unlocked make them look up.  

 

Oliver can’t believe his eyes.  The very person he was wishing for is now right in front of him.  When she hits the bottom, Oliver is there waiting for her.  His arms are around her before he even thinks about it.  As he feels his body close to him, smelling the familiar scent of vanilla and jasmine and seeing the bright blonde hair that brush his lips, his anxiety melts away.  Everything Oliver wants is to stay in this spot and never move, but after a quick hug back, Felicity pulls away.  He immediately feels the loss.

 

“You’re back.  God, I’ve missed you,” seeing the downcast eyes as she goes toward her desk, Oliver knows this is not going to be a happy reunion.

 

“I missed you all also,” noticing the missed you all instead of him, his anxiety is back in full force.

 

“Can you give us the room, please?”

 

Everyone walks away with “welcome back, Felicity” “we missed you”, “so glad to see you” and finally the room is clear except the two of them.  Oliver steps into her space placing his hands on her face and lowering his mouth.  The minute his lips touch hers, he feels the spark, the warmth he has been missing.  Once again, she kisses him back but pulls away.

 

“Felicity, I love you.  I am so glad you are back.” The burning question is in his head but he won’t voice it. His mind is shouting out ‘did you choose me? Is it over with Bruce Wayne?’ but he would not be able to handle it if she tells him no.

 

“Oliver, I am coming back to the team with a new change.  I am setting up communications with the Batcave along with the one with you.  Bruce needs me too.” Felicity tells him firmly as Oliver’s brain shuts down.  

 

Felicity wants to add Bruce Wayne, the Bat, to the comms?  

 

“No, absolutely not,” The words flow out before he thinks about it and then he sees her face... which now resembles a thundercloud, and he knows, he knows in his soul, it was the wrong thing to say. “Felicity.”

 

For further evidence of him having said the wrong thing, Felicity uses her loud voice. “Did you just tell me no, Oliver?  Fine, I will set up the comms at my place. This is not me asking you, it is me telling you I will be helping Bruce along with the team.  Or are you telling me I no longer belong on this team?”  Fire is jumping out of her blue eyes as she spits out the words.  

 

“No, of course not.  You will always be part of the team.  I just worry about you having too much on your plate.  How can you even put Wayne on our system?”  As soon as the idea of her leaving the team, leaving him, sunk in Oliver was determined to change his tactics.

 

“I am a genius, remember?  I can do both.”

 

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Oliver gives in.  He can’t lose her again.  No matter what, he has her back now.

 

“Okay but you are back?  You came back to me?”

 

“Yes, I mean no, yes, I am back but for the team.  I need time.  I told Bruce the same.  I don’t expect you to wait for me or anything stupid like that.  Go to Laurel—”

 

Oliver’s lips stop that sentence.  He kisses her the way he wanted to when she came in the door, with passion and love.  His hands touch every part of her roaming over to prove to his brain she is in his arms again.

 

“Damn it, Felicity, just stop.  I don’t want Laurel.  How many times do I have to tell you that it is you, Felicity Megan Smoak, who I want?  You, just you.”

 

“I can’t, she says, shaking her head.  “I need to be with just me for a while.  I will remain on the team and I will go back to QC, if you want me back as your assistant, but that is all I have to offer right now.  I was shown how weak I really am and I have to learn to trust me.  So weak.  Not anymore.  Never weak again.”  Felicity turns her back to him as she speaks.  Weak, where is she getting that from?

 

“Baby, you are not weak.  Of course, it shook you up what happened.  You were kidnapped.  You are the strongest person I know.” Oliver reassures her.

 

“Thank you for saying that, but I relied on you and Bruce instead of myself.  I can’t let that happen again.  If you want to be my friend, that is great.  If not, I understand but I am not ready for anything else right now.  I may never be.” The finality in her words hurts Oliver but the computers start to beep before he can respond.

 

“I have a few locations for put a dent in the Count’s operation,”  Felicity tells him as she shows him the intel and attaches a flash drive to the computers.  

 

“Suit up,” he yells knowing the team wouldn’t go too far.  Sure enough, they arrive from different corners of the lair to get ready.

 

*****************************

Busy setting up more alerts for The Count, Felicity is happy to hear the team back safe and sound.  Not one injury, at least to Team Arrow, and the police are already at the scene of the three labs.  Hopefully, one of Count’s men will tell the SCPD more information on his operation.

“Great work on finding those labs, Felicity,” Thea gives her a high five as she goes to change into her street clothes.

 

“Blondie, it is so good to have you back and get a win for a change,” Roy ruffles her hair as he goes by, which gains him a glare from Felicity.  “I am so happy to be back with results, so I am not even going to worry about your mean look.”

 

“Fine, Scarecrow, but I am only letting it slide this one time,” Felicity smile takes the bite out of her words.

 

Oliver wanders over to her, leaning down to her ear, “Can we talk?”

 

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?”

 

A frown appears on Oliver’s face. “Can we talk alone? After the team leaves, or you could come to my place, or I will go to yours?”  Hearing a sigh from her, Oliver braces himself for bad news.

 

“Sure, I will be around after the team leaves.  I am setting up some parameters for both The Count and Joker.”  As Oliver goes to shower and change, he can’t help the tension from Felicity working with Bruce Wayne.  Today he is going to show her he loves her.  Tonight is the night.  

  


*************************************************************************************************************

 

Oliver knows he is the reason for the dilemma he is in right now.  Keeping Felicity at bay because he can’t be the Arrow and be with her is coming back to haunt him.  Slow cautious Oliver.   Bruce Wayne came in with no such reservations.  He wanted Felicity and he went for it.  Wayne still wants her.  Oliver is sure that Wayne is waiting this out.  

 

Felicity has always had insecurities about Laurel, but Oliver was too self-absorbed to see it.  “Gorgeous Laurel” “The love of your life” “Laurel fits right into your world” plus her agreement with Dig that Oliver drops everything and anyone for Laurel is a bright light showing Felicity’s vulnerability when it comes to him and Laurel.  So clear now but he was oblivious to it for way too long.  

 

Wayne had no reservations showing Felicity how beautiful he thinks she is.  Wayne recognized the seed of doubt Oliver ignored.  Where Oliver assumed, and everyone knows what happens when you assume except Oliver Queen, she KNEW she was beautiful, smart and perfect, Wayne made sure he told Felicity how desirable she was.  Tonight, Oliver is going to show Felicity just how irresistible he thinks she is.

 

Coming out of the shower, Oliver picks up the jeans and the blue shirt he picked out to put on.  Felicity mentions, well use to mention, often how good she thinks he looks in blue.  If he could turn back time,  where she goes on one of her famous rambles after seeing him wearing a blue shirt, he would stop and kiss her senseless instead of just giving her a small smile.  Truthfully, there is so much he would change if he could go back, but he can’t.  He can, however, do things differently starting tonight.

 

Felicity is at her desk on her computers, and the lair is empty save the two of them.  Oliver takes a deep breath as he watches her concentrate on the screen.  She stills as his hands touch her shoulders.  As gently as he handles the string on his bow, he kneads the skin until he feels her relax.  No kink and knot are missed as his fingers work over her shoulders, down her upper arms and land on her neck.  One hand reaches up to remove the hair tie, so her hair cascades down.  

 

“What are you doing, Oliver?” Felicity asks suspiciously when she feels her ponytail falling out and Oliver’s hands running through her now loose hair.

 

“I miss you,” he whispers in her ear before kissing her neck  “I can feel how tight you are.  Do you feel better now?”  

 

“Aha, yes, but I don’t expect you to do that.  I take a hot bath that helps when I leave at night.” Oliver continues as he feels the tension leave her and she does ask him to stop.  

 

“I want to.  I am a total idiot for not showing you how much you mean to me.  Dig tried to tell me, but I just wanted to protect you, not lose you.”  Felicity turns around to face him.

 

“Oliver, you have been owned by Laurel Lance for years now.  We both know you will eventually go back to her.  That is how—” her words are stopped by his lips on hers.  When he feels her response, his one hand pulls her up out of the chair as the other brings her body against his.  Felicity’s arms circle his neck seemingly of their own accord.  

 

When they have to part lips for air, Oliver nips down her neck as he firmly tells her, “The only woman who owns me is you, Felicity, and I will gladly submit.  I don’t care about Laurel.  I love you.” He noses her blouse apart, so he can kiss the tops of her breasts as he lifts her up. Feeling her legs go around his waist, he moves toward a pillar in the lair.  He moves her bra down with his teeth capturing the nipple that escapes.  The moan from Felicity spurs him on.  

 

“I love you.  God, I missed you so much it hurt.”  A sigh from Oliver as his manhood presses against her wetness causes Felicity to whimper.  

 

“Oh my god, what am I doing?”

 

Felicity’s words are like a bucket of cold water over him as her legs drop down and her arms loosen around his neck.  Soon she is detaching herself from him.  When he steps back slightly, she slides down the pillar until her feet hit the ground.  Whipping around in panic, she races over grabbing her purse running up the stairs as Oliver is frozen in shock.  By the time he yells, “Felicity?” it is too late.  He is alone.

  


**************************************************************************************

 

Felicity makes sure she is not alone with him after that night.  Oliver is beyond frustrated.  She is still being tech and eyes for both him and Bruce, she won’t let him touch her, and the Count is still out there distributing Vertigo.  The only silver lining is Bruce is also being held at arm's length, and they have shut down several of the Count’s labs.  

 

His training session with Roy is interrupted by Felicity’s shout.  “I found him.  I know where he is at but I will have to go with you to be able to record it all.  Need to be closer because he has a signal blocking unit at this location. I can get past the block but not from here.” Felicity informed the team and after a hesitation, Oliver nodded.

 

“Suit up.”

  


***********************************************************************************************************

 

The Count has to find out who the smart tech is that arrived on Arrow’s team.  Arrow and his team were clueless and suddenly they found four of his lab locations and too many of his dealers.  They didn’t suddenly become smart, oh no, they gained a smart addition.  A trap has been set and tonight he will find out who that person is.  Arrow and his merry band will arrive at the location.  The Count has cameras at points around the entire building that he is monitoring.  A white van plus several motorcycles arrive.  The cameras show the van door opening to allow everyone out of the van but one person.  And that person has a tablet in her hand.  Bingo.  

Waiting patiently as team Arrow survey the building and finally enter, The Count then makes his way to the lone figure in the van.  Opening the front door quietly,  he sees a small, attractive blonde studying a tablet.  This is the person who is finding all his locations.  Surprise crossing her face as he jumps into the seat next to her, he hears someone calling out, “Felicity, are you okay?”  

 

“Felicity, I thought we should meet face to face since I am positive you are the brains behind the Arrow. Let me introduce myself to you.  I am Count Vertigo.”  

  



	9. You Were On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Count Meets The Joker and his puddin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @wherethereissmoak for being a fantastic beta and @magda1102 for her lovely artwork. This chapter is short but things are heating up now. This was the perfect place to end. Sorry.

 

You Were On My Mind  by We Five

When I woke up this morning  
You were on my mind  
And you were on my mind  
I got troubles, whoa-oh  
I got worries, whoa-oh  
I got wounds to bind

 

“Felicity, I thought we should meet face to face since I am positive you are the brains behind the Arrow. Let me introduce myself to you.  I am Count Vertigo.”  

 

Felicity looks at the Count, maintaining a calm exterior. “I would love to say it is nice to meet you, but I hate to lie.”  Instead of anger at her words, the Count throws back his head and laughs.  

 

“My dear, it is my pleasure to meet such a lovely lady.  Sadly, our time together is short since I am sure Green Arrow has already figured out there is nothing at that warehouse and he will be here shortly.  We will see each other again.” Grabbing her face, he kisses her as Felicity fights against him.  “Next time, I will get a better taste.”  As Felicity shudders at his final words, she hears the familiar sound of her name being called.

 

“I’m fine, Arrow.  You might as well come back to the van.  There is nothing inside that warehouse.”  Shaking off the strange encounter, Felicity answers the frantic calling of her name.

 

“That is our conclusion, too.”  Soon the team is climbing back into the van.  Felicity decides to wait until they are back at the lair to tell Oliver about the Count’s words.  She already knows what his reaction will be and she needs the few minutes to prepare herself.  

 

Once the team showers and changes, Felicity takes a deep breath.  “Can we all sit a minute?  I have some intel from tonight.” Giving her looks from confusion to concern, the team all sits at the conference table they set up for meetings.  

 

“While you were in the warehouse, Count Vertigo came to the van.”  Felicity started she wasn’t surprised by the reactions.  

 

Roy: “You okay?  What did he do?” 

 

Thea: “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

 

Digg: “Why didn’t you tell us on the coms?”  

 

Oliver yells at her as he jumps from his chair to embrace her. “You should have called us.  What did he say?  What were you thinking?” His hands check to make sure no damage has been done to her.

 

“Oliver, I am fine.  He didn’t hurt me at all.  Well, he did kiss me…” Another explosion from Oliver.

 

“He did WHAT?  He KISSED you, touched you?” Digg is finally the voice of reason with quiet comment.

 

“Let’s let her tell us what happened.  She is not hurt, so let’s all calm down and let Felicity finish, okay?”  Oliver’s face is still bright red and he pulls a chair up next to her keeping his arm around her nodding for her to continue.

 

Felicity recounts the conversation with the Count.  

  
  


“After kissing me, he told me he would get a better taste next time.”  Digg gives her a look of assurance as Oliver growls, “He will have no more tastes of you.  I will make sure of that.” Roy and Thea wisely remain silent.

 

“He has a plan.  Knowing Felicity is a part of the team is not good news, but we do need to come up with our own plan.”  Digg explains in a calm, controlled voice.  

 

Felicity’s phone rings and she knows very well who is calling.  Bruce.

 

“Felicity, I heard what that maniac said to you.  I am sending Alfred with the jet to pick you up and bring you back to Gotham.”  Bruce’s voice carries with his loud not-to-be-disobeyed tone to it.

 

“No, Felicity is safe here.  She will be staying at the mansion from now on.”  Oliver interjects.

 

“Bruce, don’t send Alfred because I am not coming back to Gotham.  Oliver, I don’t know what you are thinking, but I will not be staying with you, either.  I have a perfectly good townhouse of my own that has security.”  Grumbles are heard from both men, but Felicity stands firm.

 

“Felicity, Roy and I will come stay with you.  That is a fair compromise.  I am also worried about you, but I understand your choice.” Thea quietly speaks up, giving Felicity the solution to her problem.

 

“Are you sure it is not an inconvenience, Thea?  I do have a nice spare room with bath, but I don’t want to put you out.  It is not the mansion, after all.”  Felicity admits.

 

“Blondie, no inconvenience at all.  Thea spends a lot of time at my place and that is certainly not a mansion,”  Roy defiantly states looking right at Oliver daring him to say a word.

 

“That would be great.  See, I can be at home and have some guards with me.”  Felicity states with finality as both Oliver and Bruce try to disagree.  In the end, Felicity stands strong and all agree she will stay at home with Thea and Roy.

 

She is mentally and physically exhausted by the time she reached her townhouse.  Turning off the alarm, she shows Thea and Roy to the spare room.  Roy insists on checking the rooms before he allows her to enter.  Felicity must admit she feels safer not being alone.  

  
  


********************************************************************************

 

Count Vertigo is standing outside of Felicity’s townhouse watching the lights go out.  Suddenly he positions himself to avoid the attack he feels coming.  A couple who look like they just came from a costume party is standing in front of him.

 

“Who are you?” the clown asks him as his companion twirls a baseball bat before slamming it against her palm in a move he assumes he is supposed to find frightening.  

 

“Count Vertigo, at your service.  Am may I have the pleasure of knowing your names?” 

 

“Puddin, he talks funny,” the bat-wielding woman giggles.  The Count is now intrigued by this unusual couple.

 

“I am the Joker, of course, and this is Harley Quinn, my puddin’” The Joker sounds somewhat familiar, but it is not coming to him.

 

“Pleased to meet you.  Are you from around here?”  The Count doesn’t believe he has ever seen these two before and he knows most of the players in town.

 

“No, we are from Gotham” The Joker informs him and The Count nods.  

 

“What is your interest in the lovely Felicity?”  

 

“Lovely?  She is working with The Bat who’s messing us over.  We are going to kill her.” No, killing Felicity is not an option.

 

“Aww, working with Batman.  Isn’t she spectacular?”  The Joker looks upset by this comment but who can tell if this is part of his disguise?

 

“Spectacular?  You sound like a fan.  She is gonna die, so say your goodbyes,” Joker states as his partner giggles.

 

“Yes, I am a fan.  I appreciate a great piece of music, a fine painting, a professional chef’s dinner, and Felicity fits in this category, but sadly she is hurting my business here in Starling.  She works with the Arrow.  However, you can not kill her.” The Count knows he will have to convince them of the folly involved with killing Felicity.

 

“Why can’t I kill her?  You just said she is working with the Arrow and Batman and hurting both of us.”  Joker starts to pace around in a totally chaotic manner.

 

“The fact that she is the IT for both Arrow and Batman is exactly why we can’t kill her.  Do you know what will happen if we do?  We will be in the crosshairs of both.  They won’t rest until they hunt us down.  I know for sure she is more important than tech support to the Arrow.  He will put arrows through all of our hearts.  No, let’s work together and come up with a plan.” Seeing the look of resolution on their faces, he knows he won.  “Come with me to my office.”

 

Joker grabs Harley’s hand, following The Count to his office.  One of the places Felicity has not found yet.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Bruce Wayne is annoyed and worried.  Felicity has a maniac after her in Starling City and he is in Gotham.  Queen is just sitting in the wings waiting to take care of her.  Surprisingly Gotham has been very quiet.  The Joker and Harley have been missing in action, which is strange.  

 

“Alfred, what do you think about me leaving town for a few days?  I can fly back if Gotham needs me, but it has been quiet,” Bruce asks his lifetime companion and father figure.

 

“Sir, I think it would be good for you to have a little vacation.  Can I recommend Starling City as an option?”  Alfred tells him with an almost noticeable smile.

 

“Why that sounds like a fantastic suggestion.  Can you have a bag packed for me and have the jet ready to leave tomorrow morning, please?  Tonight I will do a last patrol just to make sure things are calm and peaceful,” Bruce confirms as he transforms into Batman.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Oliver was shocked to see Felicity in the office when he arrived in the morning.

 

“What are you doing here?” Oliver growls as Felicity walks over to the printer. 

 

“I work here.  I just printed out your notes for the meeting with research and development.  Your messages are on your desk, your emails have been categorized so the only ones you have to worry about are starred, and here are your notes,” Felicity explains as she hands him a detailed, bulleted agenda with explanations of the points.

 

“You should not have come to work today, Felicity.  Where is Thea?” Oliver should not be surprised, but Felicity’s flippant attitude over her safety is annoying him.

 

“What are you talking about, Oliver?  Of course, I had to come.  You need these notes and you need me to run interference for you while you are at this meeting that will last most of the morning. Plus, I have some reports I need to work on.  Thea is at Verdant doing her own work.” Felicity sits back down at her computer, ignoring him.  

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty, you have a maniac after you and I want you safe.  I will manage here myself.  You need to come to the mansion with me tonight.” Oliver is done with this.  Felicity is in danger and she is not taking it seriously.

 

“Oliver, go to your meeting.  I am perfectly safe here at my desk.  I hardly think the Count is going to go to security asking for me.”  Felicity tries to assure him, but it is not working.  Striding into his office, he calls Roy.

 

“Get over to QC right now.  I want you to stay with Felicity during my meetings.  I thought you and Thea were going to protect her.”  Ending the call after Roy agrees to come right over, Oliver sits at his desk trying to calm down.  Why can’t he get Felicity to take things seriously and stay at the mansion with him?  Tonight, if she refuses he is staying at her place no matter how much she argues.

 

*******************************************************

 

Looking up from her typing with a smile, she sees Roy strolling into the office.  “Roy, what are you doing here?”  Roy has a deer in the headlights look on his face, trying to come up with a believable answer.

 

“He is here to protect you like he promised,” Oliver’s voice gives the answer.

 

“Oliver, what the hell?  I don’t need Roy to babysit me all day.  How can you expect him to just sit there looking at me all day long?  He has better things to do with his time.” Felicity is furious that Oliver ignored her.

 

“He has nothing better to do.  This is his job.  He is getting paid to sit in this office with you, go to lunch with you, go to the foundry with you.  This is non-negotiable, Felicity.  I am not taking any chances with your safety.  Now I have to go to this meeting.” With those words, Oliver parades out of the office.

 

“Roy, I am sorry.  You do not have to do this.  I am not sure what Oliver’s problem is,” Felicity apologizes to Roy.

“Blondie, I want to do this and Thea wants me to.  We are concerned about you, plus Oliver really is paying me to be here.  As for what is wrong with Oliver, I think we both know the answer to that, don’t we?”  Felicity refuses to answer, going back to her typing.

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

Stepping off his jet onto the Starling City private airstrip, Bruce can’t wait to see Felicity.  Being the alpha that he is makes it hard for Bruce to honor Felicity’s feelings about giving her the time and space she requested, no demanded.  As exasperated as the situation makes him, he can’t deny this is one of the reasons he loves and respects Felicity so much.  Many other women and men would go hide in the corner after an experience like the Dollmaker, but Felicity is not other women.  She has two superheroes willing to do anything for her, yet Felicity sees this as a weakness deciding to take care of her own problems.  

 

As much as he admires her strength and resolves, he has to see her in person.  The worry over that maniac having her in his sights will not be quailled by phone.  He needs to see her, touch her, and that cannot be done from Gotham.  It is an added bonus if she takes her attention off Queen and back to him.  His lips ache to touch her sweet, plump lips, his arms miss the way she glides into them, his fingers feel desolate without the soft, silk of her skin under them. Damn it, he misses her.

 

Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire who has women dropping their numbers and panties at his feet, has been completely whipped by a small, blonde genius and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  Sitting in the back of the limo, he doesn’t notice the warmth of the sun, the bustle of the city as people move about their day or the sounds of traffic around him.  His only thought is his spirit will be complete in a matter of minutes as his eyes feast upon his love.

 

*****************************************************

 

After dealing with vendors and staff, Thea has a moment to sit at her desk thinking.  Ollie’s call to Roy this morning was not unexpected.  As a matter of fact, Thea feels guilt for not being prepared enough this morning when Felicity informed them she was getting ready for work.  As Felicity showered and dressed, the discussion between her and Roy was centered on how to proceed with this development.  Felicity was stubborn, but Thea had to try to talk sense into her.

 

“Felicity, I am concerned about you returning to Queen Consolidated today.”  Thea began as Felicity pours coffee and creamer into a to-go cup.

 

“Thea, I love and appreciate your concern, but what could happen to me in a secure building with security?  Hello, your overbearing brother is my immediate supervisor so I sit at a desk in front of his office.” Looking in the refrigerator and finding nothing, Felicity grabbed a pop tart, placing it on top of the coffee.

“Yes, I am aware, but you are in the open going to and from the office, plus vendors and visitors are roaming around QC daily.” Reasoning with Felicity is the only option.  If Thea demands, Felicity will become even more determined to leave.

 

“I promise to be careful.  Oliver needs me, Thea.  You have no idea how unorganized he is.  He will be late to meetings if he shows up at all.  He will ignore his email, turn off his schedule and spend the day talking to Digg about Arrow business.  I swear for someone who is so careful in the lair, he becomes a totally different man in the office.  It’s like he is two different personalities.  Oh, I am going to be late.”

 

Roy walked Felicity to her car, checking the area and car and Felicity drove off, promising to be careful.  It was a mistake allowing her to go to work by herself and Roy now has to bear Ollie’s anger and disapproval.  Knowing Ollie was right, Thea can continue with her day feeling secure that Felicity is being protected.

 

*************************************************************************

 

Thank goodness notes are taken and distributed at these meetings.  Oliver has not heard a word being said and it is only years of practice that allows him to say “yes,” “please continue” and “I will need more research on that” without missing a beat.  Felicity used to attend more of these meetings with him, but she stopped after the Dollmaker incident.  As her boss, he could insist she attend, but he doesn’t want to alienate her even further.  Since he no longer has her with him, he has come to recognize that it was not only the excellent notes she took and the way she would pull up information on her tablet to help him, but it was her presence, the smell of her light perfume, the way she would bump his knee if she noticed him drifting off, the feel of her fingers brushing his as she passed him the tablet, so much more.  He has to win her back.  

 

His call to Roy may have been abrupt, but he needs to know she is safe.  The threats to her because he is the Arrow is exactly why he pushed her away to begin with.  Now she is in the crosshairs of the Count who knows she is a vital part of his team.  Discreetly looking at his watch, he hopes it ends in time for lunch.  Suddenly the idea of having lunch with Felicity brightens his day and he sits up straighter listening to the head of R&D talking about a new discovery.

 

*********************************************************************

 

Sitting in Felicity’s office watching her type is the most boring thing he has done ever.  Roy wants her to be safe, but he is starting to think Felicity was smarter than any of them when she declared QC a safe zone.  

 

“You look like you want to gouge your eyes out, Roy.  Pretty bored huh?”  Felicity is the smartest of them all.  Not only smart but very sensitive.

 

“It’s fine, Blondie.” A look of understanding passes over her face as her eyes drop to his twiddling hands.

 

“Let’s take a break.  We can go get coffee and pastries.”  Roy stands up checking the office and hall again.

 

Felicity takes the elevator down to the parking garage.  What is she thinking?  Nope, too much exposure going to the parking garage.  Too easy to hide, too many dark spots.  Reaching over, he presses the lobby button.

 

“Why did you press lobby?  I know a shortcut through the garage”  Felicity starts to say when Roy shakes his head.  

 

“No, we can’t do that.  You know it is too dangerous.”  Roy hears the small sigh and gives himself a silent pat on the back.  Digg and Oliver have taught him so much.

 

Exiting the elevator, Roy’s eyes dart around checking the area.  The security guard is with a pest control man with his face half covered, employees with their ID badges in clear view, the security cameras x-raying all packages, bags, and purses to stop any chance of hidden weapons, Felicity watching him with a smirk.

 

“Oliver will be proud when he hears how you kept me safe.  Really, thank you.”  Felicity smiles at him as they pass security on the way outside.

 

In the blink of an eye, things change.  Two people who look like Halloween characters appear with machine guns in their hands.  Roy watches as the pest guy pulls out a syringe that he injects into Roy’s arm with one hand and the security guard with another.  Right before the injection renders him unable to move, he sees the pest guy stop Felicity from running away.  The last words he hears before blackness overtakes him is “Ready for that second taste, my dear?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Bruce make a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @magda1102 for the lovely artwork. No beta so all mistakes are mine. This chapter has some non-con drug use so, please use this as a trigger warning.

 

**If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher**

 

**I don't know why I did the things I did**

**I don't know why I said the things I said**

**Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside**

**Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes.**

  
  


The limo pulls up in front of Queen Consolidated to absolute chaos.  Bruce jumps out of the back and heads for the desk.  A guard appears to be passed out on the desk as people mill around.  Seeing someone in a guard’s uniform, Bruce struts over to him.

 

“What is going on here?” Bruce demands in the tone that normally gets answers quickly.

 

“Criminals came to the desk.  It happened so fast.  One of my guards was injected with something along with Ms. Smoak’s bodyguard.  I need to talk to the police.”

 

What the hell is going on here?  Felicity’s bodyguard?  Wait, where is Felicity?  Grabbing the guard by his arm, he asks the question he dreads, “Where is Ms. Smoak?”

 

“She was taken.  The ambulance is here and I need to tell them what happened.” The guard’s bemused attitude suddenly turns professional.

 

Felicity taken?  Where the hell is Queen?  This is all his fault.  Bruce should have insisted Felicity come to Gotham where she would be safe.  This trip should have happened sooner since he knows how stubborn Felicity can be.  Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Queen.

 

Rage flowing through his veins, he stomps to the younger man.  Mr. Diggle steps out to block Queen.

 

“This is your fault, Queen.  You were supposed to be protecting her and now one of your criminals has the woman I love.” 

 

“Mr. Wayne, we will get her back. Please give us a few minutes to handle this first,” the calm tone and underlining conversation break through the despair and fury.  Queen has to be the CEO and then they will head to his hideout to locate Felicity.  Fine but he is not waiting.  Nodding his head he leaves the building returning to the limo.  

 

“Alfred, somebody kidnapped Felicity.  Can you track her cell phone and see what you find.  No, I am not okay but I have to focus on finding her.  Queen failed but I have no intention of following his lead.  Okay, call me back.”  

 

Queen may have adopted a no-kill policy but Bruce is going to make the person who took Felicity pay.  Whoever it is will regret the day he took Batman’s girl.  

 

 

Oliver is in the middle of a meeting with the heads of all the departments missing Felicity.  She normally attends these meetings but she had a large project she was working on so she declined.  With the distance she is putting between them, Oliver believes that was the real reason she is not attending.  Technically, Felicity’s presence is not required for business but he wants her here.  Yes, she kept great notes but that is not the main reason.  BD or before Dollmaker, as he now calls the incident in his head, they were getting closer every day.  It started simply with her nudging him when he spaced out during a meeting.  After the meeting, he mentioned that one of the board noticed.

 

_ “Um, oh I am sorry.  I was trying to get you back to the present.  I guess I will have to come up with another way.” Felicity replied at that time. _

 

_ Instead of nudging him she started to put her hand on his knee and shake it.  The close proximity to other parts of his body made this bittersweet.  After determining he could never be with her due to the danger, plus why would she ever date someone like him, the act was the best he was going to get.  In his mind he pictured her hand creeping up his leg but that was not a possibility not in the cards so when his body reacts to her it was frustrating.  Oliver was not going to stop her because he wanted that connection, as small as it was, and he didn’t want to explain why she shouldn’t do it.  Actually, if he told her he didn’t think it was a good idea Felicity would KNOW what he was thinking.  So instead he let it continue.  Her hand on his knee or in that vicinity to get him to focus resulting in him paying less attention as visions of Felicity’s hand moving up his leg invade his thoughts.   _

 

_ His traitorous mind took him to places he should not travel.  Her hand suddenly became her mouth which turned into more.  This is Felicity, his friend, and he is in love with Laurel.  How low can he go?  Much lower apparently as he found HIS hand on her knee during one meeting.  Felicity barely looked at him after but she didn’t remove it.  It was like a damn broke after that.  He found his hand touching her often.  All completely appropriate but bordering on more.  His hand on her back when they walked, a shoulder touch in the lair, his hand on her knee during those meetings became a habit and his greedy body wanted more.  Felicity was a tactile person so she touched him.  The first time she threw herself into his arms was after a mission.  Hearing her cry his name out in worry, he assured her all was fine.  He arrived back to Felicity throwing her arms around him.  At first, he didn’t react but then his arms went around her without thought.  It was only a minute before she stepped back checking him for any wounds.  _

 

In this meeting today he clearly saw the path where he switched his affections from Laurel to Felicity.  Admitting his feelings and acting on them were two different things.  He placed a barrier between them but continued to keep her close.  No wonder Felicity was confused and angry with him.  A pop song enters his thoughts 

 

You don't really want to stay, no

But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Yeah, he can see Felicity singing that in her head every time he pulled that stupid shit on her. When she forgives him, and he is going to do everything in his power to make that happen, he will never let another opportunity go by.  He already had Thea take his grandmother’s ring out of the vault.  

 

“Mr. Queen, you need to go now.” Digg is next to him and he gets up following him. 

 

“What is it, Digg?”  Oliver knows Digg would not be interrupting this meeting unless it was an emergency.

 

“Oliver, Felicity has been kidnapped.” Oliver looks at Digg not accepting the words spoken.  Felicity kidnapped?  No, he had Roy come just for this reason.  

 

“What happened?  Where was Roy?  Who took her?” Oliver swings into Arrow mode pushing the terror he feels down.  After he finds Felicity and punishes those involved, he will hold her tight and let the panic take over.

 

“Roy and a guard were injected with a drug to knock them out.  A man dressed like an exterminator was at the desk.  Just as Roy and Felicity passed the desk to leave the building, that man struck and two other “Halloween dressed” individuals arrived with machine guns.  Felicity fought but she was overpowered and taken.  That is all I know so far.  I know you want to head to the lair but you need to take a minute to be Oliver Queen, CEO first.” Digg tells him firmly.  

 

As the exit the elevator they see chaos.  People are screaming, crying, and mulling around.  No police or ambulance yet so did anyone even call one?  Roy is on the ground with some blood near him.  Hit his head when he fell is Oliver’s guess.  

 

Speaking loudly and in an authoritative voice, Oliver starts,” Everyone needs to calm down.  DId someone call the police and an ambulance?”  Getting an affirmative answer, Oliver continues, “ Please go to the cafeteria, grab a cup of coffee on me until the police arrive.  If you have any information, you need to stay.  If not, please go back to your floor.  We need to have a clear path for the police to investigate and the EMTs to help the ones who were injured.”  The crowd starts to disperse when he sees a familiar figure striding toward him.  What is Bruce Wayne doing here?

 

“This is your fault, Queen.  You were supposed to be protecting her and now one of your criminals has the woman I love.” 

 

If Digg had not intervened Oliver might have done something rash.  Someone kidnapped the woman he loves?  No, they kidnapped Felicity, the woman Oliver loves and has every intention of marrying.  Bruce Wayne swept her off her feet when Oliver was being a dick but that is over now for good.  

 

Detective Lance and his partner arrive.  Not even stopping until they reach Oliver, Quentin stares at him.  “Is it true?  Did someone kidnap Ms. Smoak?” 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath to center himself. “Yes.  I was in a meeting upstairs.  From the information that was provided to me, a man drugged her bodyguard and the guard as two armed criminals with machine guns arrived.  Felicity was overpowered and taken.” 

 

As his partner questions the head of security, Lance asks quietly, “Does the other guy know?  She is special to him so he will find her, probably quicker than we will.” 

 

Nodding his head, Oliver says simply, “He knows”

 

Oliver anxiously waits as Lance questions witnesses and the EMTs take Roy and the guard to the hospital.  Finally a long hour later, he can leave without suspicion.  His cell phone dings and he quickly picks it up.

 

**BW: Come outside to the limo.  I have news on Felicity.**

 

Bruce has the door open.  Digg and Oliver climb in seeing Bruce on his phone.

 

“Okay, Alfred.  Keep trying.”  

 

“I thought you had news, Wayne.  I need to go find her now.” Oliver grits out.

 

“Alfred is tracking her phone.  It has been shut off and then it came on for a few seconds only to be turned off again.  Alfred will let me know as soon as it is on again.  Felicity is smart.  She is letting us know how to find her.”  Bruce tells him in a clipped voice.

 

“I am going to look for her.  I don’t have time for this.” Digg stops him from opening the door.

 

“Oliver, this is the best lead.  We can’t just go off half-cocked.  Bruce is right.  Felicity is probably giving us a signal to wait until she turns the phone back on.  Maybe she is being watched and waiting for the right time.  Let’s go to the lair and start looking at security cameras so we can see who has her.” Oliver agrees but what about Wayne?

 

“I am going with you so don’t even think about it, Queen.  This is one time we both have the same goal in sight.  We need to save Felicity and that is the highest priority right now.”  Bruce insists and Oliver finally submits.  As much as he hates Wayne, Felicity comes first.

 

Bruce grabs a bag from the limo, dismissing the driver with a huge tip and walks into Verdant.  Oliver reluctantly opens the door to the lair.  Digg goes over to the computer pushing Felicity’s chair out of the way and sitting down on another.  He works quietly pulling up the cameras like Felicity taught him.  Fast forwarding through the first part of the morning, he sees where Roy and Felicity enter the camera sights.  Felicity is talking with her hands as Roy has a half smile on his face as he scans the room.  As the fake exterminator raises his head to inject both Roy and the guard his face is revealed.

 

“The Count,” Oliver screamed as another couple with machine guns arrive.

 

“Joker and Harley Quinn? What are they doing in Starling?” Bruce states angrily.

 

“It looks like the Count has found a new partner.  The common denominator is Felicity who works with both Green Arrow and Batman,” Digg ponders as both men look at him.

 

“How does the Joker know about Felicity?  I know the Count does but Joker is from Gotham.”  Before any more can be said they see Roy at the door.  

 

“Roy, what are you doing here?  Digg knows Roy was in an ambulance on his way to the hospital.

 

“I am not going to sit in an emergency room while Blondie is with those maniacs.  While I was in the hospital, someone dressed as a janitor gave me this,” Roy hands two cell phones to Oliver.

 

Both phones ring and Oliver hands one to Bruce.  A facetime call comes through and they see Felicity tied to a chair.  

 

“Hello, Green Arrow.  Don’t worry I am taking good care of the lovely Felicity, right dear?” Count states as he pulls her head up and kisses her.  Felicity is trying to turn her head but The Count continues.

 

“Bat, we got your woman.  See my friend with his lips all over her. Hehe.  I think he has a thing for her, don’t you?” Bruce grunts as Harley holds Felicity still so Count can continue his assault.  

 

“Wait, do I hear the Bat in the background?  You two are together?  Perfect.” Count claps his hands as Joker does some weird jumping up and down.

 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Oliver grounds out watching Harley play with Felicity’s hair.

 

“World peace but I will settle for you staying out of our business.  Listen carefully.  My partner is a little more, shall we say, action-driven of the less gentle way.  He has agreed to give you a test to make sure you and the Bat are working with us.  I have a soft spot for Felicity so I don’t want her harmed but a deal is a deal, right partner?”

 

“Right.  Puddin wants to play dress up with her.  You know I don’t like to say no to her but she has agreed to wait.  Puddin is on her way back to Gotham.  She has some jewels there she likes.”

 

The Count continues, “Make no mistake about this.  As much as I adore the lovely Felicity, I won’t stop my partners.  What happens to her is entirely in your hands.  As for me Arrow, I have a deal dropping this afternoon at the same time Ms. Quinn is on her shopping spree.  If you interfere or try anything stupid, Ms. Smoak will get a taste of Vertigo.  Then we will try again and if you don’t comply, my partner has some ideas you may not like.”

 

The Joker takes a knife sliding down Felicity’s face with the dull part.  He laughs hysterically as tears run down her face.  

 

“In two hours your test begins.  Don’t fail or something worse than an F will happen,” The Count smiles as the call is ended.

 

“I don’t know what you plan on doing but I will let Harley have those jewels.  They are insured and I will have Alfred make sure the store gets enough.  If we find a way to get them, fine but I am not letting The Joker or this Count hurt Felicity,” Bruce surprises Oliver with his comment.  Batman doesn’t allow criminals to do anything in his city.  Oliver feels a stab of pain when he realizes just how much Wayne loves Felicity.  Oliver makes the same decision.  He doesn’t want to see this drug on the street but he will find a way to rescue Felicity and then stop The Count.

 

“Agreed.  Let’s compile as much information as we can and hope we can find her first.” Oliver tiredily states.

 

 

 

Time goes by as the deadline approaches and they are no closer to finding Felicity.  The ringing of Bruce’s phone sounds eerie in the silence of the lair.

 

“Alfred?”  Bruce listens for a minute and then hangs up.

 

“Alfred called. Felicity’s phone turned back on and I have the address.”

 

“Roy, you and Digg go to the location Felicity found and stop that deal.  Wayne and I will go get Felicity.” 

 

“I sent the location we tracked to Alfred so he is sending the police to that jewelry store.  Let’s go get Felicity before the time is up.”  Bruce and Oliver head toward the location 

 

The phone is sitting on the floor but no sign of Felicity.  As they pick it up a text message pops up.

 

“You failed the test.  Go back to the burner phone so you can see witness the consequences your actions caused.”

 

Racing back to the lair, Oliver is cursing himself.  It was all a trap and they fell right into it.  Now Felicity is the one who will pay for their stupidity.  Digg calls his name in his com.

 

“That location was empty.  Everything was moved and wiped clean.  Somehow he knew and changed the location.  Do you have Felicity?”

 

“No, come back to the lair.”  Oliver turns off his com as he hears Roy’s words, “We should have left this go for Blondie.”

 

At the lair, Oliver picks up the phone waiting for the call.  30 minutes go by.  Wayne is pacing, Roy and Digg are sparring and Oliver is brooding.  Digg suggested sparring after Roy spit out at Oliver and Bruce.

 

“Why did we listen to you?  We should have gone for the phone but let those plans go just in case.  Now those maniacs are going to hurt Blondie.  One drug deal and robbery would have been acceptable to keep her safe.  Not to mention, those things are going to happen anyway.” Digg stepped in between Roy and Oliver pushing Roy to the back.

 

“Why aren’t they calling?”  Oliver bellows out as he looks at the silent phone.

 

“Making sure we suffer waiting and knowing it is our fault she is being hurt.” Is the answer Bruce gives as he hits a wall.

 

The burner phone finally rings, just one this time, and they rush to pick it up.  

 

“Count, you better not hurt her.” Oliver doesn’t bother with a hello.

 

“Remember, what happens to the lovely Felicity is in your hands.  You broke the rules.  Really you thought I would let you have a phone to track?” Once again it is facetime so he can see but where is Felicity?

 

“Puddin got her part.  See how much better she looks now? Haha” Joker directs the phone at Felicity and Oliver’s heart drops.  Felicity’s face is paper white with streaks of blue down her eyes, her hair is in pigtails, red tips on one side and blue on the other, she has on what looks like panties with a belt, a tight long sleeved t-shirt that rides up to show her stomach and some weird footwear he can barely describe.  Her eyes have fire darting out as Harley stands in back of her playing with her hair.

 

“She’s a killer now, isn’t she?  Hahaha” Harley Quinn laughs in a deceptively sweet voice.

 

“What did you do, Harley?  What is wrong with you?”  Bruce screams at her when he sees Felicity.

 

“You’re welcome.  Pussies.” Harley responds as Joker laughs.  The Count just stands silently.

 

“Nothing to say, Count?” Oliver bites out.

 

“You forced me to go to plan b.  I am injecting the lovely Felicity with vertigo.  Let’s see what nightmare she relives and I wonder which one of you it will feature.”  The Count states.

 

“No, you said you didn’t want to hurt her,” Oliver is horrified to think of Felicity and vertigo.

 

“I didn’t but you forced me.  Which one of you will she have her nightmare about, I wonder,” Count Vertigo muses.  

 

“The Bat would make her have nightmares about dying while he saves the city, just like Rachel, right Bat?” Joker crackles.

 

Bruce’s face is bright red as his lips turn down.  Oliver actually feels sorry for Bruce.  The story of his first love is well known to anyone who knows Bruce.  Rachel Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon, and Bruce Wayne dated for a long time.  Bruce finally proposed to Rachel and she gladly accepted.  The Joker and Riddler teamed up giving Bruce no good decision to make.  Riddler had a bomb placed in a train that was hidden somewhere in Gotham.  Rachel was hidden with the Joker who was slowly cutting Rachel’s skin.  Bruce could get the location of just one of the locations in time to stop the atrocity.  Bruce sent the police plus Alfred searched from the mansion for Rachel while Bruce got the location of the train.  The bomb was disarmed saving hundreds of people but by the time Rachel was found, she had bled out from the numerous cuts on her skin.  Bruce went into a deep depression after Rachel’s funeral.  Batman was doing limited assistance and it was Alfred, not Bruce, in the suit.  Guilt was eating him up until Bruce became the playboy he portrayed.  The playboy image now is just a facade because Alfred finally broke through Bruce’s self-loathing.  The Joker’s comments are meant to cut Bruce to the core.

 

The Count’s lips cover Felicity’s as he injects the needle into her arm.  He keeps kissing her until she starts shaking.  The phone is directed at Felicity for almost 15 minutes.  Harley and Joker make crude comments and laugh as they wait.  Each laugh goes through Oliver like a hot knife through butter.

 

“No, on my desk and chair.  I need bleach, lots of bleach.  Her ass touched my table so not enough bleach for that.  NOOOOOO.” then mumbling as Oliver sees the other three men glaring at him like they want to cut his throat.

 

A giggling Joker states the obvious, “This is your guy, Count.  Mine lies to be dark, kill and leaves the girl to die but he doesn’t screw them on their desks.  Nasty.”  

 

Harley agrees, “Aww, and she is so nice.  You are a pussy, Arrow guy.  Sweet girl has to use bleach. It’s okay, she looks so pretty now.” 

 

“Yes, you are right, my unusual partner.  This sounds like mine.  On her desk and chair, Arrow.  That is just unsanitary.  Well, she will be in her nightmare for over an hour so we will call you later.  I can do a recording of her talking if you prefer,” with that comment, the call is terminated.

 

“In her chair, Oliver?  We are going to have a talk after Felicity is safe.  I am going to get some food for everyone.”  Digg states with disgust as he heads for the stairs.  Roy follows silently with a glare toward Oliver.

 

“Go ahead, Wayne, let it go,” Oliver is appalled at himself so he is ready to hear Wayne’s comments.

 

“Let’s work together to get her back.  What do you know about this Vertigo?  What shape is she going to be in after this?  How many doses can she handle?  What are the side effects?” Bruce rapidly fires questions at him and he is thankful to have something solid to talk about.

 

“I know a little about it.  It is highly addictive and you see your worst nightmare or something that is bothering you.  I don’t know how many doses she can handle or what her side effects will be.” Oliver admits.  “If we get a sample I can send it to some of Felicity’s friends at Star Labs to get more answers and a possible antidote.”  

 

“What are you waiting for?  Let’s go get a sample.” At this moment Bruce and Oliver are not rivals but two men trying to save the woman they both love.  They split up standing on a few rooftops waiting for a Vertigo deal to happen.  Knowing this will be the easiest way to get a sample, they both grabbed the samples and left the dealers for the cops.  

 

“How are we going to get these samples to Star Labs quickly?” Bruce asks Oliver when they return to the lair.

 

“Have you had the chance to hear about the Flash in Gotham?”  Oliver inquires.

 

“Yes, of course.  He is known as the fastest man alive.”  Bruce replies.

“That is how I will get it to Star Labs quickly.” Oliver picks up the phone sending a text to Barry.  They put the samples in a secure bag so they will not be broken or spill.

 

“I am going to make a few calls while we wait.  I am going to go into the back but let me know when the Flash gets here, please.  I want to meet him.” Bruce states as he heads toward the back.

 

“Don’t worry, I will.  I am sure he will be star-struck at meeting Batman,”  Oliver is happy when Barry texts back letting Oliver know he will be there in an hour.

 

Oliver sits down in Felicity’s chair and his mind starts running.  He can hear Felicity talking about bleach and her table.  Thinking back on that night and what happened after, he could just kick himself.  

 

_ Oliver went through five years of hell.  He went from laughing and drinking on the Gambit to being in the Bratva killing people.  Even with all the changes in Oliver and his feelings, Oliver had an empty hole in his soul.  He wanted to be held, be loved, feel peace with the person he was meant to be with.  When he finally arranged the rescue and arrived in Starling, he was sure Laurel would be that person.  Laurel only knew Ollie and she was even furious at him.  The night he went to her apartment, even after telling Tommy he should be with her, was a horrible mistake.  He knew it immediately but when Tommy informed him he saw what happened, he felt nauseated.  Then he went on a rampage with so many women who were not ever going to be what he needed.   _

 

_ When Sara returned it seemed like a blessing.  Both of them were damaged.  Sara knew what Oliver went through and understood him.  Sara was strong and could take care of herself.  Falling into a sexual relationship with her felt like the best thing to do.   _

 

_ Of course, he knew his attraction to Felicity and hers to him.  Yes, he wants her like no other.  True she was the one who saw him but still has total faith in him.  Absolutely he felt not only a sexual desire, no sexual compulsion, for her but he also just wanted to be with her.  He couldn’t take Felicity into his darkness, she is a distraction in his mission, he vowed to protect her and she would be in danger if he was with her.   _

 

_ So he chooses Sara. Sara who was mourning the loss of her true love.  The night that Felicity obviously saw them together turned out much different than Felicity knows.  Oliver wonders if Felicity would feel better or worse if she knew the truth about that night.   _

 

_ The lair was empty since it was a calm night and the team left.  Sara kissed him pushing him toward the training mats.  Oliver turned her toward Felicity’s desk instead.  Sara went with no protest but she had a funny look on her face.  As soon as Sara’s pants were down and she was spread open, Oliver closed his eyes.  Imagining his tongue touching Felicity’s clit, ignoring Sara’s smell recalling the fresh smell of Felicity, the moans of Sara were replaced by his imagination of what Felicity would sound like.  As soon as Sara came down from the orgasm, he sat down on Felicity’s chair pulling Sara on top of him.  With his eyes closed, he could believe it was Felicity bouncing up and down on him, Felicity calling his name begging for more and Felicity tightening around him as she came.  He believed it so much that when he came he didn’t even realize he whispered “Felicity” but Sara did. _

 

_ “Ollie, why are you doing this to yourself?  I can’t be with the one I love but you can.  Why would you keep pushing Felicity away when she is right there?  You know this is hurting her seeing us together.”  Sara wonders as she dresses. _

 

_ “I can’t, Sara.  You know I care for you but Felicity is too pure to be with me.  Why would she even want to be?”  Oliver closes his eyes in defeat. _

 

_ “Okay, Ollie, but you know this is never going anywhere with us.  We may care about each other but you love Felicity and I love Nyssa.  Don’t feel bad about calling out Felicity’s name because I closed my eyes pretending you were Nyssa while I was up on the desk.”  Sara admits as she walks toward the steps. _

 

_ Sitting in Felicity’s chair feeling guilty for defiling it with Sara, he is just thankful Felicity will never know. _

 

Now he knows she did know.  Oliver doesn’t know how she knows but she is reliving the nightmare right now.  The day after that night he came into the lair smelling bleach, a broken chair and table with Felicity’s computers on a new desk with a new chair in front of it.  Stupid Oliver, he thinks.  A few weeks later, Felicity takes a bullet for Sara.  That is the final nail in their relationship.  Sara tells him that night that she can’t do this to Felicity.  After telling him he needed a light that Felicity could provide, she went back to the league and her love.

 

Bruce comes back into the front just as the door to the lair opens.  Barry Allen flies down the steps and hugs Oliver.  Oliver reluctantly lets him but doesn’t react.  

 

“Oliver, you have something for Cisco and Caitlin to analyze?  Have you heard about Felicity?  Is she doing okay?”  Barry asks in his normal quick tone.

 

“No, she is not okay.  She was injected with Vertigo an hour ago.  Barry Allen, the Flash, so glad to meet you.  Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman.” Bruce introduces himself as Barry hugs him.  Bruce gets a strange look on his face as Barry hugs.

 

“Mr. Wayne, I am a huge fan.  I never knew you were Batman.  This is just awesome.”  Barry gushes then gets somber.  “Felicity injected with Vertigo?  I will get this to Star Labs and we will work on an antidote right away.” 

 

With a last wave, Barry is gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. I Can Take Care of Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes a decision, Felicity makes one, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Batman and Arrow do not belong to me. The words in this fic are the only things that are mine. Thank you to @magda1102 for her artwork. I am sorry for the delay but we had another death in the family. My nephew died at only age 45.

 

 

 

 

##  **I Can Take Care of Myself**

###  **Billy Vera**

 

I can take care of[ myself](https://www.definitions.net/definition/myself)   
I don't need nobody's advice  
Oh I can take care of myself  
I don't need nobody's advice  
Yeah I can take care of myself

  
  
  


Dig comes back with the food.  Oliver lets him know about obtaining the sample and Barry taking it to Star Labs for a possible antidote.  Bruce surprises both of them when he begins talking.

 

“I made a decision.  I am going to negotiate with Joker.  I lost a woman I love to the city and I am not going to have it happen again.  If I can get him to agree to only rob and taunt, I know he won’t be able to stop taunting, with no killing, rape, and only businesses, I will agree to stand by and let him.” Bruce lifts his head showing a determined face.  Oliver can’t believe the words that come out of Bruce’s mouth. 

 

“Bruce, I understand and I would do anything to save Felicity from this pain.  One thing I would find out is a deadline. Those two can’t continue on forever.  We need to get a deadline from them. Do they want a week, a month, a year, what is the timeline.”  Dig knows that Bruce is at the end of his rope but they can’t let Felicity be held hostage forever. 

 

“John, I am thankful you are here.  That is a totally valid point. So when they call, we negotiate and get the timeline.  What is the longest we should allow?” Looking at Dig, Bruce genuinely wants his opinion.

 

The phone rings with a new Facetime call.  Dig grabs the phone plopping it up so they can all see.  What they see makes Bruce’s stomach clench. Felicity is sweating and her pasty white face is bright red.  Harley is wiping a rag over Felicity’s face as the Count holds her hand almost tenderly. The Count’s normally calm exterior has just the slightest crack as he watches Harley take care of her. Bruce can hear the Count softly whisper to Felicity, “I’m sorry. The Arrow is to blame. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

 

“What I should kill the Arrow for what he did?  Sorry, the voices in my head.” Harley said with a laugh but she turned a cold eye to the screen.

 

‘Joker, I have a negotiation for you.” Bruce admits as Joker rubs his hands together in glee.

 

“I love this guy.  He’s so intense. What have you got, Bat?” Joker tells him his mouth splitting into a huge grin.

 

“If I agreed to let you go, what is your time limit?  I am not going to let you keep Felicity forever.” Bruce growls.  “Plus, no murders, rape and only stealing from businesses or the rich.”

 

“I can see why you are so successful, Bruce Wayne, with your negotiation skills.  I am willing to agree to a ten-day time limit. Why so serious? Let’s have a fun ten days.” Bruce sees Felicity pleading with her eyes for him not to agree to this.  

 

“No more hurting her, Joker.  That is the only way I agree.  I want to see her several times a day to make sure she is not being hurt,” Bruce breaks down silently telling Felicity he loves her and won’t stand by for her to be tortured.  

 

“Not to break up this lovely scene but I haven’t heard Oliver, I can call you Oliver, can’t I?.  say anything yet.” The Count speaks up.  

 

“Felicity wouldn’t want me to allow you to flood the city with drugs,” Oliver sadly speaks up.

 

“I provide a service.  The lovely Felicity can see who truly loves her, can’t you beautiful?” With that, the phone screen goes blank.

 

“You are going to allow her to be injected with Vertigo?  Relieve your betrayal over and over in her head remembering Sara’s ass on her chair?  You don’t love her. I will try to get the Count to agree to something.” With those words, Bruce stomps upstairs and out the door.

 

“Oliver, what are you going to do?  Bruce is right. We can’t let her keep being injected.” Dig yells in frustration at Oliver.  Oliver winches at the tone of his friend’s voice.

 

“I don’t know.  We have to find her and get her to safety.  I can’t let Starling be victim to the Count for ten days.” Oliver wearily responds.  Jumping up he starts to pound the dummy with his bare hands. 

  
  


When the Count calls an hour later, Felicity is not on the scene.  That crazy Harley is sitting in Joker’s lap and the Count is sitting in the chair Felicity previously was in.  

 

“Where is the Bat?” Joker ponders as he smiles that freaky grin that gives Oliver the creeps.

 

“He’s pissed at the pussy, Puddin’. He doesn’t want her hurt anymore.  He loves her like you love me.” Harley’s words stab him in the heart. He does love Felicity.

 

“Oliver, just remember this - all it takes just one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy.  Keep his lady from him and the Bat might fly you away.” God, he is so tired of this idiot’s jokes and comments.

 

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver grunts.  He needs to move but doesn’t want to miss anything and he is afraid he will if he gets out of the phone’s screen.

“I’m afraid the lovely Felicity is having an unexpected reaction to the dose of Vertigo.  She is still seeing that nastiness that you put her through.” The Count shudders as he recounts how Felicity is acting.  

 

“I want to see her.” A now pacing Oliver demands.  The door opens and Bruce is seen coming down the steps.

 

“Brucie, I am so glad you are back.  Your partner is very boring. He also doesn’t care about your love.” Joker mocks Oliver.  Bruce struts over to the screen.

 

“Where is Felicity?”  Bruce repeats and Count shakes his head.

 

“She is having a bad reaction to seeing her chair and desk being defiled.” The Count recants.  

 

“Count, you seem like a reasonable man.  What can we do to negotiate with you?” Bruce stresses as Oliver bristles.

 

“Your partner won’t negotiate with me.  What can I do, Bruce?” The Count voiced with a sad smile.  Joker and Harley put their heads down like they are sorry but then start cackling.  

  
  


 

 

Felicity understood that she would have to find a way to help herself this time.  Not only did The Count take her phone and tablet but he is hidden in a place that nobody will think of.  Bruce is agreeing to allow Harley to run Gotham in exchange for her safety. Felicity can’t allow that. Oliver will never agree to the Count’s demands which will result in more injections.  She doesn’t know how many more shots of Vertigo she can mentally and physically take. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t have an adverse reaction to the drug that lasted longer than expected but once she came out of it she found herself alone.  Stopping to listen a minute she heard Bruce. Another facetime call meaning nobody is paying attention to her. Needing to give herself some time she moaned a few times calling out a few words to throw the attention off herself.  

Think, Felicity she thinks to herself.  What can she do to let them know where she is without tipping the Count off?  Then she comes up with an idea. Looking down at her wrist, she starts working on her watch.  

 

Lyla.  Between the horrible nightmares from the Vertigo and the adverse reaction after, Felicity recognizes that a hospital where she can be treated is needed.  Starling City General is not equipped for another Vertigo victim plus ARGUS can use her blood to make an antidote. Oliver will fight against her on this. He doesn’t trust ARGUS.  Plus his need to control the situation will come into play. The Count is talking to Oliver and Bruce which means Dig is in the background. The laughter of the three stooges, as she now calls Count, Joker, and Harley, is bringing out the Arrow’s growly voice.  Now is the time.

  
  


 

Dig is becoming very concerned about the position they are in.  Oliver is becoming more frustrated, Bruce is ready to give up Gotham to save Felicity, The Count is taunting Oliver triggering him to demand the release of Felicity, Felicity is being injected by a powerful drug and the powder keg is sure to blow any minute.  Felicity needs to be rescued and it needs to happen now. All of this banter does is a waste time. 

 

How can they find this location?  Dig has been studying the videos trying to find a clue to Felicity’s whereabouts.  There has been very little shown to help narrow the search. Suddenly a few words in the background catch his ear.  Felicity’s been moaning, calling out Sara’s name and details about her worst nightmare but the last few words sound different.  

 

“Work hospital, alone, Lyla” Smart girl.  She is sending a message that she wants Dig to contact Lyla and have her brought to an ARGUS hospital when she is rescued.  Oliver won’t like the alone part. Listening he silently is asking for a clue to her location but after repeating the work, hospital, alone, Lyla again she goes silent.  A text to Lyla is his first order of business.

 

**JD: Lyla, can you arrange a secure Argus hospital location?**

 

**LM: For who and why?**

 

**JD:  Felicity has been kidnapped and dosed with Vertigo**

 

**LM: I will arrange it right now.  Do you have her with you?**

 

**JD:  Not yet but working on it.**

 

**LM:  I will have a location in Starling for you in 15 minutes.**

 

**JD:  Thank you.**

 

Dig doesn’t hear Felicity anymore so he is just hoping she found another way to give them her site information.  Meanwhile, he has done as his friend asked and arranged an ARGUS hospital for her. If Felicity is asking for a hospital she is worse than anyone knows.  Felicity hates hospitals, doctors, and needles.

  
  


 

Oliver is livid.  The Count injected Felicity with Vertigo and she is still reacting many hours later.  Wayne is talking about letting those weirdos take what they want to save Felicity. Count Vertigo is demanding the city be flooded with drugs.  They have no idea where Felicity is. If Felicity can understand the conversation, she has to think Bruce Wayne loves her more than Oliver but that is not true.   Just like in Lian Yu, Hong Kong, and Russia someone else has control over the situation leaving Oliver with no good choices. He can’t stand by watching Felicity suffer and he can’t flood the city with drugs.  

 

The guilt of knowing she saw him with Sara in the foundry is eating him up.  Using his big head instead of his little one, he now understands only too well how stupid that was.  Taking comfort in Sara was his first mistake. They both gravitate towards what was familiar and safe instead of facing the real issue.  He is in love with Felicity but kept pushing her away. Sara, like him, is broken so Oliver can’t hurt her. No wonder Felicity is in these situations.  Oliver is toxic and being around him hurts everyone he loves. If he was a bigger man, he would convince Felicity to be with Wayne. Not that Wayne is much better than him with his identity crisis, the darkness inside, and bat fixation, but Wayne is willing to do anything for Felicity.  This may be what he should do but Oliver is too selfish to give her up. He refuses now that he opened the floodgates allowing the love and brightness in his heart. 

 

Listening to these nuts laughing hysterically as Felicity suffers in the background only fuels his rage.  Silence. Deadly silence is what Oliver notices. He lifts his head seeing the Count staring at him.

 

“So Ol lever, are you ready to save your lady love or don’t you love her as much as your partner?” Taunting again makes Oliver clench his fists.

 

“I love Felicity.  Don’t you dare say I don’t.  Felicity, I do love you. You know I am a mess when you are not around to keep me straight.  To show me the path.” Can Felicity hear him? Does she understand that she is his light? Why didn’t he show and tell her daily how much she means to him?  

 

Clapping is his answer.  The Count starts to clap and his fools join him, of course.  “That was quite a speech but how about you put your money where your mouth is?  Haven’t you heard it said that actions speak louder than words?” 

 

“Puddin’, this is getting boring.  It was a little fun but this guy is a pussy.” Harley states plainly as she swings that stupid bat around.  

 

“Oh, pretty Ms. Quinn is correct.  I will give you one hour and I expect an answer.  I haven’t heard crying from Felicity so the drug must be out of her system.  Cleaned out just in time for a new injection.” The screen goes dark as Oliver pounds the table with his fist.  

 

Silence is disturbed by Wayne’s phone ringing.  

 

“It’s Alfred.  I will put it on speaker.  Alfred, any news?” Bruce switches the phone to speaker and they hear the familiar voice of the Wayne’s trusted butler.

 

“Master Bruce, Ms. Felicity is not only beautiful but very smart.  Do you remember the watch I gave her that has a tracker? She just turned it on.  I have her location.” 

  
  
  


 

 

 


	12. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am so sorry for how long this update took. I want you to know I never abandon my fics so you don't have to ever think that. RL has been more than trying for me and my muse ran away from the stress. I am trying to force her to come back. I know this chapter is short but it is going into the end of the fic. There will be two endings as promised. I will do a Bruce ending and then an Olicity ending. Bruce will be first and then Olicity. If you don't want her with Bruce, just skip that and I will tell you which chapters to avoid, then the Olicity ending will finish the fic. Thank you all for your constant support and forgive me for the delays. Thank you to magda1102 for her awesome art and all mistakes are mine but none of the characters are.

 

Fix You by Coldplay

When you try your best but you don't succeed 

When you get what you want but not what you need 

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep 

Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face 

'Cause you lose something you can't replace 

When you love someone but it goes to waste 

What could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home 

And ignite your bones 

And I will try to fix you

  
  


Joker was making jokes and laughing again and his even crazier girlfriend was sitting on his lap encouraging him.  Lyla should be here soon to take her to an ARGUS lab where they can see how much damage she has suffered from the Vertigo.  Bruce and Oliver will disagree with her going to ARGUS but she wants to make sure she has no lasting harm from getting injected.  The last hallucination was horrifying. Remembering Sara in her chair with Oliver is not a memory she wants to continue. The first time was enough, thank you very much.

 

The Count is on his way back to her so she hopes Lyla hurries up.  

 

“Hi, beautiful girl.  How are you? I can’t believe the Arrow made you go through that horrible experience and now he leaves you here.  You should be with me but if not, the Bat is better for you,” he whispers as he kisses her hair.

 

“Thank you for your suggestions on my love life.  I will take them into consideration. When can I go home?”  Felicity doesn’t want The Count to know someone was on the way.  

 

“Don’tya just love this girl?  She is so snarly and I love it.  No wonder the two bumblers love her,” Joker hits the Count as he laughs.

 

“I want to play with her again, Puddin,” Harley whines as Felicity groans. Harley “playing” with her results in her looking like some ghoul from a horror movie.  She already looks the part now. 

 

Harley has just started to pull her shirt off when a blessed sound is heard - 

 

“Stand up with your hands up now.”  ARGUS has arrived.

  
  


Oliver and Bruce are outside the location Alfred provided when they heard ARGUS inside.

 

“What the hell?” Oliver yells out in frustration.  They walk into the room and see Felicity being taken away by two ARGUS agents.  They are practically carrying her out of the room. “Wait, where are you bringing her?”

 

“I’m sorry.  I need to go to ARGUS.  I will have Lyla contact you in a few days,” Felicity manages to get out before she is ushered into a black van.  

 

Oliver immediately turns to Dig with a frown.  Bruce watches with interest. 

 

“What do you know about this, Dig?”  Oliver growls out as his fingers rub against each other.

 

“Felicity sent me a message asking for Lyla.  I am sorry but she is my friend, too. She wanted to go to ARGUS for some reason so I called Lyla.” Dig admits as he looks into the faces of Oliver and Bruce.  

 

“You should have told me.  I need to make sure she is safe.  Tell Lyla I want her location NOW,” Bruce looks on quietly as Dig raises his eyebrows.  

 

“Oliver, I will find out what Felicity wants and we will follow her wishes,” Dig insists.

 

“Dig, can you tell her I love her and want to make sure she is okay, please?” Bruce’s voice softly asks the bodyguard as Oliver paces.

 

“I will, Bruce.  I think she needs a little time.  I will keep you up to date, I promise.  Same for you. I am going to call Lyla right now.”  Walking out of the building, Dig picks up his phone.

 

“So noble, Bruce. I love her, too.  I am not letting go without a fight,” Oliver sneers at Bruce whose calmness annoys Oliver even more.

 

“Maybe you do but for how long?  Until a Lance sister comes back into your life?  I have only one woman in my life - Felicity with no women in the wings ready to take her place.” For the first time some anger creeps into Bruce’s voice.

 

“Nobody is in the wings and I am not replacing her with anyone,” with a shake of his head, Bruce walks away leaving Oliver alone.  Is Felicity going to leave him for Bruce Wayne? The Vertigo brought up something he was hoping he would never have to think about again.  Felicity knowing about that makes him want to vomit. He can’t lose her. Fighting might not be enough to keep her but he will do everything in his power to win her back.  

 

The door opens and Dig walks in with Bruce, “Lyla talked to Felicity.  We are meeting Lyla at BBB in 30 minutes so let’s go.” 

 

All three men walk out to the car, each with their own thoughts of what Lyla Michaels may tell them.

  
  


Lyla Michaels prides herself on being a strong, unflappable woman with nerves of steel but when John forwarded the video of Felicity on Vertigo, Lyla found tears falling from her eyes.  Felicity Smoak is one of the most loving people Lyla has ever met. Her personality exudes light and comfort but the pain she saw on her face in that video was heartbreaking. Dig and Lyla often talk about Oliver’s stupidity especially when it comes to his assistant but the scene that played out in Felicity’s mind was low even for him.  It is obvious to most that Felicity is in love with Oliver. Lyla can’t believe that Oliver does not know that. Years as a playboy taught him how to read when a woman is interested, for Pete’s sake. Oliver is also in love with Felicity but it took her finding Bruce Wayne for him to admit that to himself. 

 

Bruce Wayne is an anomaly that nobody expected.  Not surprising that the billionaire playboy, who also dresses up protecting his city at night, fell in love with the sparkling blonde.  Bruce’s situation and personality are so similar to Oliver that is is easy to understand his attraction to the light that is Felicity. Seeing Felicity having fun with Bruce as he builds her confidence up was a dream come true for the Diggles.  Bruce’s entire attention is focused on Felicity, unlike Oliver. While Oliver is unable to let the dark and past go, Bruce is more than willing to shed that to be with Felicity. Oliver Queen is their friend and he desperately needs Felicity but that doesn’t negate the facts.  Bruce Wayne is a stand-up guy who truly loves their friend. 

 

Her thoughts are interrupted when Dig walks in with the two men in tow.  Nervous energy is radiating off Oliver while a calm aura is surrounding Bruce.  Once they sit down, Lyla begins.

 

“Felicity is being treated at an ARGUS facility right now.  Thankfully, the Joker was stopped from his plan so she is physically tired and sore but nothing a little rest won’t cure.  Mentally is a different story. The Vertigo brought out deep seeded fears that are affecting her plus she is worried about future ramifications from the dosage.  Our doctors are giving her something to help remove all traces from her system. Felicity wants to be given space right now. Oliver and Bruce, she wanted me to tell you that she thanks you for all you did to rescue her.  That neither of you should feel guilty for her capture. Bruce, she wanted you to know she received your message. Your willingness to let the Joker run wild in the city to spare her pain was not something she wanted you to do but she is honored you did.  I will keep Dig up to date on any news I can share. When she is ready to see you, I will message Dig but for now she is in a secure location.” Watching both men, she knows Oliver is about to go off the rails. Bruce is a wild card so she doesn’t know about him.

 

“Lyla, no.  I want, I need, to see her for myself to make sure she is okay,” Oliver spits out as his fist clenches.  Lyla is sure he is trying to keep himself together.

 

“Oliver, these are Felicity’s wishes and I am going to honor them.  You will not find out where she is located. If you were able to, which you won’t, do you really think it is in Felicity’s best interests?  She is very fragile now. A few days with the medication, fluids, rest and she might want to see you both but for now, no.” With a stern look and a forceful voice, Lyla Michaels looked exactly like the strict head of ARGUS.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Michaels.  Can I give you my personal cell phone to contact me if there are any changes?”  Bruce Wayne takes her phone putting his contact information into the screen. 

 

Handing back the phone, Lyla firmly speaks, “Felicity has been through a horrible trauma.  Being the genius she is, she realizes that this drug caused reactions to her that could have long-reaching consequences.  Her determination to be tested until she knows she is back to her normal self, along with her desire to help others who have taken the drug, is nothing short of admirable.  At this moment, she does not wish to see either one of you but wants you to know how much she cares about you. I will let you know when she is ready.” 

  
  
  
  



	13. Torn Between Two Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity stays at ARGUS while Bruce and Oliver sit and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long delay. My RL has been a nightmare and still is but the muse decided it was safe to come back. Thank you to my wonderful soul sister for doing a beta for me  
> green-arrows-of-karamel, and my wonderful friend and artist, magda1102. Her decision is next.

 

 

**Torn Between Two Lovers by Mary Macgregor**

 

**Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool**

**Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules**

**Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool**

**Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules**

 

It has been almost two weeks since Argus swept in taking Felicity to an unknown location.  Two long weeks since Oliver saw her face, touched her, heard her voice and he is done. Lyla has been relentless about keeping Felicity isolated.  The last conversation going through his head is so infuriating that he punches a training dummy so hard it breaks.

 

_ “Lyla, I need to see her, feel her, know she is okay.  Why can’t you understand that?” Oliver grits out as he paces around the lair.  Dig stands by watching without interfering.  _

 

_ “Oliver, she doesn’t want to see you right now.  We are working on the antidote but she still has flashbacks about you and Sara.  She screams out in horror as she relives that day over in her mind. It is difficult for her to see you because she knows she will lash out.  This is her way of protecting you from her own anger. Give her a little more time. This new batch of antidotes seems to be helping. She has only had one flashback in the last three days.  We are finally getting her to eat. She slept five hours last night, which was a breakthrough for her.” Lyla’s voice is quiet and calm but holds a touch of anger.  _

 

_ “What about Wayne?  Is she avoiding him, too?”  _

 

_ Oliver has to know but is terrified of the answer.  Losing Felicity is his worst nightmare. He is not sleeping or eating because every time he closes his eyes, he sees her screaming out those words that confirm she saw him with Sara.  How can he show her he loves her and will do all he can to make it up to her if he can’t even talk to her? “Can I talk to her on the phone at least?” Desperate as he is he will take what he can get. _

  
  


_ “I am sorry but Felicity doesn’t want to speak on the phone right now,” Lyla replies but he can tell she is holding something back. _

 

_ “She doesn’t want to talk on the phone or she doesn’t want to talk to me?  Is she talking to Wayne?” Trying to keep his voice calm, Oliver rubs his two fingers together waiting for the reply. _

 

_ With a sigh causing Oliver’s stomach to drop, Lyla admits, “Okay, she has spoken to Wayne once on the phone but only once.” _

 

_ “So she just won’t talk to me.”  _

 

Bruce Wayne is also thinking of Felicity Smoak.  He misses her more than he ever thought possible.  A playboy with an agenda who had no time for love, Bruce was sure he would be single forever.  After Rachel, he vowed that he would never have someone close to him that could be used as a target, that he could lose, but a tiny blonde with a heart of gold changed his mind.  Remembering his last call with her, Bruce smiles.

 

_ “Master Bruce, there is someone on the phone you need to speak with,” Alfred mysteriously states as he hands him the phone.  Bruce is surprised but Alfred would not disturb him unless it was truly important. _

 

_ “Bruce Wayne here,” he says in his normal business voice assuming it was a business call. _

 

_ “Felicity Smoak here,” a voice filled with humor replies as his heart starts beating.   _

 

_ “Honey, is it really you?  How are you? I love you. Is the antidote working?” Bruce rushes in wanting to get as much information as possible before he wakes up realizing this is just another dream.   _

 

_ A musical laugh that he remembers and cherishes is heard on the other end.   _

 

_ “Did you pick up the babbling from me or was it just hidden under that Bruce Wayne exterior?” Felicity jokes.  “It is me. I am okay. The new antidote seems to be working but we have to make sure. I miss you, too.”  _

 

_ Closing his eyes for a second, Bruce feels complete for the first time in weeks.  Hearing her voice is like a balm on his very soul. Saying he missed her is such an understatement.  It was like someone stating they miss their heart when it is removed.  _

 

_ “I am so happy it is working.  I miss you so much, honey. I just want to hold you in my arms. When can I see you?”  A silence on the phone makes him pause. _

 

_ “I am not ready to see you right now.  I am sorry but I need more time. Please understand.  My mind is so jumbled right now. I have feelings for you and Oliver and it is not fair to either of you.  I have to get healthy so I can clear my mind and understand what I want. Bruce, I do love you. I want you to know I will always have a place in my heart with your name on it.  I just don’t know if the place in my heart for Oliver is too big to share. I am so sorry. I am a horrible person.”  _

 

_ Hearing her sobs, Bruce’s heart breaks.  Trauma after trauma yet this strong woman is crying over hurting him.  Crying over hurting Queen who hurt her repeatedly.  _

 

_ “Felicity, I love you but I need you to be sure.  If you decide you want me, I will be here with open arms, thanking God daily for that blessing.  If you decide on Queen, I will try to be happy for you. My love for you requires, no demands, that you are happy in life with or without me.  Don’t cry, honey. Just do one favor for me, please?” _

 

_ “Anything,” Felicity whispers. _

 

_ “Before you make a final decision you need to see both of us.  You need to let me hold you in my arms and kiss you. As much as it pains me to say this, you need to do the same with Queen.  You will know for sure once you do that. You have a brilliant mind but you can’t choose love on logic. Will you do that for me?” Bruce asks her sincerely. _

 

_ “Yes.  Bruce, I love and miss you.  Why my heart still thinks of Oliver with you standing here is a mystery to me.  Tell me about what Batman is up to these days.”  _

 

The conversation ended shortly after with more I love you and promises to call again when she felt stronger.  Bruce was so thankful to hear her voice. He has to believe she will decide to be with him. The other alternative is too painful to accept right now.

  
  
  


A week later, Oliver is sitting in the lair alone.  It seems like the bad guys miss Felicity, also. The week has been quiet so he sent the team home.  The ringing of his cell phone.interrupted his thoughts. 

“Oliver Queen,” Oliver feels it is too late for a business call but it is a habit so he answers in his business voice.

 

“Oliver, it’s Felicity,” The voice is low and unsure but he feels hope that it really is Felicity.  His nightmares all start this way so he wants this to be real. The phone rings in his dreams but she is calling to tell him she can’t forgive him.  She tells him he doesn’t deserve her and she is going to Wayne. Oliver wakes up screaming out in a sweat. 

 

“Felicity, is it really you?  I want to believe it. God, I miss you.” Broken words come out of his mouth and he hears a sob on the other end.  “Baby, are you okay? Lyla mentioned they found a new antidote. Is it working?”

 

“Yes, and I am sorry.  I should have called sooner but I needed more time.” 

 

“Don’t cry.  I am so happy to hear your voice.  I love you, Felicity, and I am so sorry.  I made some horrible mistakes. Can you ever forgive me?”  Oliver paces across the lair, holding the phone tightly.

 

“Oliver, I do forgive you.  I am so confused. I love you but I love Bruce, too.  How messed up is that? I just can’t hurt either of you.  I miss you.” 

 

Did she say she loves him?  Yes, she admitted she loves Wayne but he has a chance now.  Wayne won’t win this time. Oliver is going to shower Felicity with love.  He is going to make love to her touching and worshipping every part of her.  She wanted him once and she will again. He is going to make sure of it.

 

“Baby, you have been through so much.  I understand why you turned to Wayne. I was such an ass.  I love you. I fell in love with you when you started to tell me that my father was dead and count backward.  Let me see you, please.” 

 

“Not yet but soon.  How is the team doing ?”  Felicity cares about everyone so much and Oliver loves her the more for it.

 

“Good but they miss their Overwatch.”  

 

A few minutes later, Felicity said she has to go for tests but ends with telling him she loves and misses him.  Oliver hangs up feeling like he won the lottery. Felicity forgives and loves him. No amount of money could ever buy that.  

  
  


Lyla opens the door.  Felicity smiles at the woman who has become like a sister to her.

 

“How did it go?” Lyla inquires as she sits down on the bed next to Felicity.

 

“Better than I expected.  Lyla, I need to figure this out.  Two men won’t work. I am going to hurt someone and that tears me up.  I love them both for different reasons. I just can’t decide.” Tears drop from her beautiful blue eyes.  Lyla reaches out and Felicity falls into her arms.

 

Once Felicity calms down, Lyla decides to give her opinion.  

 

“Remember what Bruce said?  I agree with him. I think you should spend some time with both of them and then let your heart, not your head, decide.”  

 

“I don’t know, Lyla.  Really?”

 

“Felicity, the antidote has already taken all of the Vertigo out of your system, you haven’t had a flashback in almost two weeks and you are eating and sleeping well.  There is no physical reason for you to be here. You need to get back out into the world.” 

 

Felicity knows Lyla is correct but she is so afraid of hurting someone or making the wrong decision.  With a deep breath, she finally agrees. 

 

“I will spend two weeks with both of them and let my heart decide.”

 


End file.
